Grieving
by Lily272
Summary: Joey's moved to New York and ten years later his father dies. The most unlikely person will show up and make and manages to cheer him up a little bit by making an even more unlikely offer. The only question left is, will he accept and if he does, what will come from it? Thanks to LovelyRose5001 for the lovely cover pic.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors Note: **Hey guy's. Sorry I haven't been online all that much recently but the whole year was sort of tough and since my grandpa's death I'm feeling really down. I'm trying to get out of that though and am back with this story. I try to update daily like usual and have the whole thing written down. But please don't ask me how many chapters it will have since I had planned it to be a one shot and send it to my friend (she's usually just doing spell checking) and asked her to see where I could divide it into chapters since it was a little long and she insisted that it was too long for a one shot. (I have to point out here that I agree since it was a little over 33.000 words) She hasn't finished spell checking it though and sends back one chapter at a time. usually she does a chapter a day but if she has something else that needs to be done first you might have to wait a day or two but probably never longer than that.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

**Grieving**

Chapter 1

Joey was sitting next to his old man's bed, in the apartment he shared with his father since they moved to New York. That was right after Joey finished high school about 10 years ago. Joey was still in touch with his old friends, mostly over the phone and mails. Mokuba had visited him twice during that time and Yugi had surprised him with a visit once as well, but apart from that he hadn't actually seen any of his old friends. He did have a lot of new friends by now though, some he met through work and others lived in the neighborhood. Unfortunately he didn't see much of them either, since he stopped going to work. He just somehow slowly lost touch with all of them. They had visited at the start and at first Joey had been able to go out for a little while each day but he just saw them less and less over the few month.

His father got sick about a year back. At first he was just feeling a little sick every now and then, accompanied by a slightly sore throat. The first three months it wasn't so bad and he didn't even go to see a doctor but it got more and more often. At some point the pain just varied in intensity but never really left, which is when he went to get it checked.

The doctor just did some blood tests at the start and tried a few drugs with little success. Nothing helped and half a year ago it was getting so bad that he started to have trouble eating. They finally made a gastroscopy and since then Joey knew that his dad had esophageal cancer. It was already so bad that the older Wheeler wouldn't even able to swallow any drugs, never mind solid food very soon. He got energy drinks at first and a little later he had a stomach tube to keep him fed because even the drinks didn't fit past the cancer this past three month. Joeys father was okay with that for a while and tried to deal with the fact that he would die soon but the pain in his throat got worse with nearly every day that passed.

For Joey, the worst part about it all was knowing since the gastroscopy that his father would die and knowing that it would only get worse until then. He had watched his fathers pain grow, unable to help him and tried to behave like everything was all right, because he wanted to make it easier for his dad, who was strong and brave. Even though there were days where Joey could see that his father had to fight the tears very hard and that he was scared to die, Joey never saw him cry and heard him try to sound hopeful that there was something waiting for him after this life ended. All Joey could do during this time was to keep him company and use what little time they had left while watching his father wither away a little more each day.

Joey gave a sigh, he wished his father had never gotten the blasted tube. At first it was fine, he felt a little better after finally getting enough food again, and Joey had been happy and even hoped that it would keep him alive for a few years, that maybe he didn't have to die at all. But by now it had gotten so much worse. His father could hardly breathe and his stomach refused to take the food any longer. Even though his throat was blocked by the cancer, he threw it up, together with a lot of blood. He didn't even want to be fed over it anymore. Joey had tried to talk him into taking the food until a doctor told him that even if he continued, his father would only live for a couple of days longer. Maybe a month instead of a few weeks.

Joey had finally given up to force his father a little over a week ago and was sitting next to him, waiting for him to die and wondering if he really did the right thing or if he should try to feed him again after all. The doc had told them both that once the older Wheeler didn't get any food nor water or medication apart from the pain medication, he would get weaker and eventually fall asleep and just not wake up until he stopped to breathe at some time during his sleep. The doctor also had said that it could take up to two weeks, since Joey's father moved very little and didn't need much nutrition any more. Joey's father was sleeping constantly for two days and Joey was sure that every labored breath could be his last.

It was hard to watch his father die and Joey had never felt this helpless. He couldn't do anything apart from sitting by his side and make sure that he wouldn't die alone. Before he had at least been able to make him a little more comfortable every now and then, to cheer him up or even make him laugh, but now there was nothing at all that he could do.

After a while Joey stood up to get himself a bit of food. He wasn't sure when he last ate. He disliked leaving his father even for a toilet break never mind getting himself food, even though a neighbor was kind enough to go to a shop for him and bring him the grocery. Still the kitchen seemed to far away already, but he knew that it was pointless to starve himself along with his father. He didn't like to think it, but if his father didn't die soon and let Joey get back to work, he wouldn't be able to keep himself fed at all for much longer. His boss had said that he could probably come back once his family problem was solved, one way or another. He had sounded confidant that he would find some position for Joey, even though he wouldn't be able to reserve his old one for god knew how long. Joey was happy about that, at least he wouldn't be standing there with nothing as long as this would end soon. And even though Joey didn't like it, it looked like every day could be the last.

In the kitchen Joey let the tears, that always stung in his eyes, run down his face silently. He didn't want to cry in front of his old man even now that he was unconscious. Once Joey had managed to gain control over his tears while getting himself some food he returned into his father's bed room. He wasn't in there for long until he left the room to bring the food back into the kitchen. He took a deep breath before he got out his mobile phone and called the doctor to tell him that his father wasn't breathing anymore. After the call Joey cried for over an hour.

Joey wasn't sure what happened next or how he managed to go through that day and get everything organized that he had to do. He just knew that by the time he went to bed that day his father was gone and part of the funeral was organized. He still had a lot to do during the next few days though.

The days until the funeral was due, Joey was busy with paperwork regarding the funeral as well as the insurance his father had and some other stuff that needed to be organized, now that his father was gone. Joey had so much to do that by all rights he shouldn't have had any time to think about his father but he did. No matter what Joey did he always wondered, 'What would dad do?', his father never truly left his mind and Joey just hoped that he had organized the funeral to his father's liking. He was mad at himself that he hadn't been able to ask him about it before, just to find out how he would have liked it. But Joey hadn't been able to talk about his father's death while he was still alive. He simply didn't want to risk starting to cry in front of him.

After the funeral was done and everyone had left again, Joey stood at his father's grave to look at it for a while. He stood there and started to cry again. He missed him and wondered what he should do next. The paperwork was done and all Joey had to do was get back into some sort of normality. But how should he do that when the center of his life during the past months was gone? Every time Joey had done something during the last few months his first thought had been with his father who needed him and now there was nothing left.

Joey knew that he had to start work again soon, since he had used up nearly all of their savings to keep himself fed and pay the rent while he cared for his old man. But should he go back to his old job in the garage fixing cars or should he look for a new job in the area? He had always wanted to try something new. Maybe he should go back to Domino because even though he had new friends, he still missed Yugi and Tristan a lot. They were his best friends growing up and he had been through so much crazy stuff with them that there was no way in hell that anyone could replace either of them. Hell, he even missed moneybags and their fights more often then he liked to admit.

Joey stood there and looked at the grave. If he went back to Domino he probably wouldn't be able to come here again, but he really did miss his friends, now more than ever. He was sure that Yugi would stay by his side right now, a quiet but reassuring presence. And Tristan would have made stupid jokes to take off his mind and make him laugh again. Téa would probably talk about how Joey wasn't alone since he had his friends and that they would help him through anything ending up in one of her endless friendship speeches to give him hope.

A few raindrops started to fall down. After Joey felt them touch his skin he looked at the dark and threatening sky. It would pour down soon Joey was sure of that but he couldn't make himself care about that, even though he had no coat with him. He just stayed and stared at the grave, wondering what his friends in Domino were up to now and what else they might do to cheer him up. He wondered if anyone could really do that?

A lot of things must have changed since he left, maybe they where busy with their own lives, would they be able to really pick up where they left even if he returned? Joey doubted that, he was still sure that they would be there for him. It might not be like before, it can't be since time changes everything and things happened during the last ten years that changed them all, but they were still friends and nothing could change that fact. After a while he was sure that he wanted to go but the fact that his father's grave was still here in New York made him hesitant. The fact that he had no money for a plane ticket actually helped him decide against it at least for the time being, but he wished that he could go all the more, at least for a visit.

The rain started to pour down but Joey didn't feel it. He just stood there and stared at the grave until he noticed that the rain didn't even reach him anymore. He just heard the pounding of the rain drops above and looked up to see a big white umbrella over his head. It was big enough to cover a second person close by, said person must be behind him and holding it. Joey turned around in surprise and looked at the brunet man standing there. For a moment Joey had no idea who it was. His ice blue eyes and the smooth hair did look familiar though. But neither of that helped Joey to recognize the handsome man. It was his gravity defying coat with the KC on his collar that caused Joey's jaw to suddenly meet the ground. "Kaiba?" He mumbled unable to believe that it was really the cold CEO who had shown up out of nowhere and held an umbrella over his head to protect him from the cold rain. It was just too unlikely, "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is." The cold voice answered, "Don't tell me you stupid mutt forgot how I look?"

Joey blushed slightly before he grumbled, "It was ten years and it's not like I wanted to remember your stupid insults moneybags." Joey knew that it wasn't completely true since he had missed him along with the others occasionally.

The brunet smiled a little, "At least you remember how you called me."

"Whatever," Joey replied simply, "Why on earth are you here?"

"Why are you?" Kaiba questioned. Instead of answering Joey pointed to the grave behind him with a sad look on his face. "I know that," Kaiba pointed out, "But you still shouldn't be here in the rain without even wearing a coat. You're going to freeze to death and catch a cold."

"It's kind of hard to catch a cold after freezing to death." Joey pointed out sarcastically.

"This isn't funny." Kaiba chided in a strict voice, "And you know perfectly well what I mean. You need to take better care of yourself."

"And since when do you care?" Joey asked irritated. He still had no idea why on earth this guy had to show up. After all it wasn't very likely that he would fly from Domino to New York just because Joey was standing here in the rain without a coat. It's not like he could even know about that before he came.

Joey noticed the intense look in Seto's eyes but had no idea what it meant. It could be expected that Yugi or Tristan might show up soon to help Joey through his grieve, maybe even Mokuba since he had the finances to afford such a trip any time and Joey had informed his friends that his father was dying and also called Yugi during the last few days after his father's death, but why on earth did Kaiba show up? He had been the last person Joey had expected to show any sign that he cared about his loss. "Whatever, lets go." Kaiba said.

"Excuse me?" Joey asked confused, "Do you mean that ya want me to go with you, like in leave together?"

"Obviously." Kaiba replied dryly.

Joey stared at the blue eyes in front of him and then wanted to know, "Who are you and what did ya do to Kaiba?"

"Very funny." Kaiba said just as dry and then simply grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him along, "It's cold, so start moving."

Joey was so surprised that he let himself being dragged along until they reached the limousine Kaiba obviously had arrived in. The driver already opened a door for them. "Okay, stop this nonsense, I'm so not in the mood for your freaking games." Joey ordered angrily. "I'm not going anywhere unless ya tell me why you're here? What do ya want from me? And where the hell do ya want to take me?"

Kaiba glared at Joey for a moment before he stated, "I'm taking you to my hotel to talk about the other two topics in a more comfortable way than standing in the rain on a graveyard. Unless you'd rather freeze to death?"

"Don't forget that I might catch a cold after that." Joey grumbled upset but got into the limousine. He wasn't keen on spending much time with Kaiba, but he was curious and wanted to know why on earth that stuck up guy had shown up out of nowhere and came to see him. Joey just couldn't think of any rational explanation for that. Or rather, he couldn't think of any reason at all rational or not. At least Kaiba did have a point stating that a hotel might be a little more comfortable then the graveyard even if it wasn't raining.

The ride to the hotel was quiet. Joey looked over to Kaiba a few times, wondering what could possibly be going on in his head while Kaiba himself simply stared ahead like there was some really interesting movie playing there. They where nearly at the hotel when Joey noticed that Kaiba had, due to his strange antics, efficiently distracted him from his melancholy thoughts and the grief for his father. Once that thought occured to him, Joey just felt worse though. To be distracted from missing his father this soon after his death felt like a betrayal to the bond they shared.

Joey moved his legs closer and his arms around himself while looking sadly towards the floor. After just starting to wonder, what his dad would think about him getting sidetracked from his loss this easily he heard Kaiba say, "He'd be happy that you could think of something else for a moment."

Joey looked up to the other who somehow always sounded much too certain for his taste and grumbled sarcastically, "Sure you would know my old man good enough to know what he would do or think since ya met him just about never."

"I don't need to know him to know that." Kaiba pointed out. "He cared for you and loved you, which is proven by the fact that you do in return. And I'm sure you'd agree that no one who loves someone would want said person to be upset about anything and most of all not be the cause for the sadness. I'm sure that even though he would appreciate the fact that you miss him and think of him lovingly, he wouldn't want you to be sad all the time. He'd want you to be happy."

Joey stared at him and once his own head had worked through Kaiba's word he mumbled, "Ya might have a point." A moment later the limousine came to a stop which happened to be the same moment Joey realized something and asked, "Hold on, how did ya know? I mean that I was thinking about that."

"I might not have had the pleasure to meet your father," Kaiba pointed out while the door was opened, "But I do know you." After that he got out of the vehicle and Joey followed, curious what other miracle would happen on this day. First Kaiba went out of his way to see him on a graveyard while it rained and then he even showed some empathy and said something to cheer him up. This definitely could be the day that pigs learned to fly, since that was much more likely than what already happened. It might even start to rain money, it definitely wouldn't surprise Joey since it at least would prove to him that this craziness wasn't anything but the weirdest dream he ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once they walked into the lobby Kaiba stopped the first person working there and ordered some food to be brought up to his suite. After the guy asked what kind of food he wanted Kaiba stated that he wanted garbage like burgers, pizza and similar disgusting and unhealthy stuff. Once the guy left Joey asked, "If ya don't like burgers or pizza, then why are ya ordering them?"

Kaiba looked at him for a moment and then just stated dryly, "You lost weight."

Joey stared at him open mouthed for a moment while they entered the elevator, or rather while Joey got dragged into it. It took a moment before Joey regained control over his tongue to ask, "You mean, you're ordering food for me but nothing for yourself?"

"Once we're up, I just need to press a button to get some coffee and that's all I fancy right now." Kaiba pointed out, "You on the other hand look like you tried to starve yourself."

"Don't be ridiculous," Joey mumbled, "I ate just this morning." _'At least I'm pretty sure I did.'_ Joey thought and had to admit that he might have skipped a meal or two during the last few days. Maybe a few more. He just had other things on his mind and didn't feel all that hungry after losing his father and the fact that he knew that his savings where disappearing at a frightening rate didn't help raise his apetite.

"Either way." Kaiba said, staring to the door of the elevator. "You're going to eat something."

Joey looked at Kaiba for a moment and when the door opened he asked, "And again, who are you and what did you do with Kaiba?"

"Stop being ridiculous." Kaiba replied, "Like anyone could do anything to me."

"I bet some people could." Joey pointed out, "But at least that statement sounded a little bit like ya, unlike the rest."

"Well you're not quite as feisty as you used to be either, so why should it be so hard to believe that I could change with time too?" He wanted to know.

Joey frowned while he thought about it. "What made ya think I'm less feisty? I'm just not really myself right now." It was quiet again for a while. "And I still don't get why ya here."

"Of course you don't, you stupid mutt." Kaiba said, "I haven't told you yet."

_'At least the jerk really does sound like moneybags again.'_ Joey thought but just grumbled a little incoherently.

Once they had entered the suite Seto offered Joey a seat on a comfortable leather couch and asked if he wanted to drink something. "I don't wanna drink, I wanna have some freaking answers."

"Have something to eat first." Seto ordered.

"Who said I want some grub in the first place?" Joey asked.

"I did." Kaiba answered.

"Tough luck, I don't want food," Joey told him surprised to hear the word come out of his mouth himself. "I wanna know why on earth I'm here."

"You're here because your curiosity got the better of you and now have a coke or something." Seto ordered while a knock was heard from the door. Seto walked over to let the room service enter the suite and serve the food Seto had ordered before. Once the guy was out Seto added, "And now eat a bit before we talk."

Joey just glared at Seto who got his laptop out and started to type on it. After a while Joey decided that it might be easier to do as Seto wanted but that it definitely was time to prove moneybags that he was still feisty and wouldn't just do what he wanted and so he took a piece of pizza and threw it right towards Seto who dodged it, before he glared towards the stain the food had created when it hit the wall before it fell to the floor. "Why are you wasting the food?"

"Because I first wanna have answers and then I decide if I accept it. I don't just take stuff from jerks." Joey stated and crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to drink or eat until he had some answers.

Seto glared at him for a while but then sighed and closed his laptop. "Fine," he finally said, "I'm here because I want you to move in with me." Joey stared at Kaiba while his jaw had a sudden meeting with the floor. He tried to think of a possible response and wondered if Seto Kaiba had either gone insane or been abducted by aliens. It was quiet for a while because Joey was so in shock that no words could express how he felt. "Mokuba called me and told me about your father and I thought you might feel lonely so far away from your friends." Seto added after the silence went on.

Joey watched the brunet man in surprise, while Seto looked more past Joey than really meeting his eyes. The part that Mokuba had called Seto, reminded Joey of something, "Mokuba moved out recently, didn't he?" Joey asked after a moment, certain that he had figured out the reason for the others strange antics. "You're the one who's lonely."

"I don't need anyone." Kaiba replied clearly angered, "I'm the one who offered Mokuba to lead the European daughter company of mine, I wouldn't have done that if I couldn't be without him. I just simply made that offer to you for your benefit. You most certainly don't have to do anything. You can stay in that dump you call home if you prefer."

Joey watched him for a moment and then smiled a little, how typical that this stuck up guy was much too proud to admit to a weakness of his. Of course he would make such an offer even if it hurt him. He wanted Mokuba to have a chance to prove himself, he knew that he couldn't keep his brother close. Joey was sure, that he was right with his assumption and that the great Seto Kaiba really was getting a little lonely without his brother. "Don't ya have any friends that can spend time with ya?" Joey asked.

"I have plenty of friends." Kaiba snapped back. "Like I said, you can do whatever you want."

"Name one friend that doesn't just want ya money." Joey questioned smug.

Kaiba just stared out of the window angrily. His glare was one of the worst Joey knew but he obviously didn't bother to try and tell Joey a name. He probably really didn't know a single person who really liked him for him, apart from Mokuba. "Yugi." Joey said and after a questioning look from Kaiba he added, "He always wanted to befriend ya because he thought that you could be nice and that ya simply needed a few good friends. He's someone who liked ya for who you are and not your money."

Kaiba stared at Joey for a moment but then asked, "And why would I care what the midget wants?"

Joey gave another sigh, "If ya ain't lonely, then why would ya go out of your way to invite me to your place?"

"I have my reasons." Seto replied, "And trust me, if you knew them, you'd be right back to calling me a selfish jerk."

"I can't go right back to it, because I never stopped." Joey told him grinning, "But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't help ya out just as much as Yugi would."

Seto watched him for a moment, this time actually meeting his eyes and asked, "Does that mean you'll be coming with me?"

"I said I would help ya," Joey told him, "Not that I blindly do what ya want without knowing why."

Kaiba glared at him again for a while. "Whatever, are you coming with me or what?"

Joey watched him for a while but then asked, "When would that be?"

"The flight leaves tomorrow." Kaiba replied.

"No freaking way." Joey said angrily. "Unlike you I can name a bunch of people who like me and I like them too, so I need to say goodbye at the very least."

"Just forget about those losers," Kaiba ordered, "They're not important."

"And that's exactly why ya don't have friends." Joey stated and rolled his eyes. "Come one I need to at least say goodbye to my pals. And anyway, ya still didn't really tell me why ya came here to get me in the first place. I mean I get it that you must be lonely since Mokuba left."

"I'm not lonely." Kaiba interrupted.

"But even though, why do ya want me to be there?" Joey asked like Kaiba hadn't said anything at all, "I mean, ya can ask anyone and I thought ya hate me."

"I never said I did." Kaiba replied, once more avoiding eye contact.

"Then why all the stupid dog jokes?" Joey wondered, "Why did ya always look down on me?"

"I had my reasons." Kaiba just answered walking closer to the window to look over the city. "And I don't have to explain myself to a dog like you."

"Of course ya don't." Joey grumbled upset, "But that also means that I don't have to follow ya."

"You want to see your friends or not?" Kaiba just asked.

Joey thought about what he should answer. He wanted to see his friends but he still wasn't sure if he could just abandon his father's grave nor did he like the idea of leaving without saying goodbye to his new friends. But there was something else, he was curious. He wanted to know why Kaiba was there and asked him to move into his mansion at all. Kaiba obviously was lonely but he probably could ask just anyone, so why him? It's not like Yugi wouldn't have been there for him too and he must know that. On top of it Seto seemed to have a lot more respect for the shorter duelist who could beat him, so why did he come to New York to ask the so called third rate duelist, who according to Kaiba's words, barked like a dog?

Joey gave a sigh and then said, "Fine, I'll come along for now. But I'm not promising ya to stay with you. If ya keep getting on my nerves I'm out of there, got it?"

After that Joey walked towards the door of the suite, "Where are you going?" Kaiba asked him.

"Packing of course." Joey replied. "If the plane leaves tomorrow I don't have all that much time left to pack up all my stuff."

"You won't need to pack." Kaiba told him, "I have everything you need in the mansion. You don't need to worry about anything, I'll take care of you for the time being, so you can even take your time with finding a job. You can leave the rubbish you call your 'stuff' here."

"The only rubbish I know comes from that hole under your nose, ya jerk." Joey grumbled. "I have some things that ya couldn't replace if ya life depended on it."

"I doubt that you could own anything I couldn't afford." Kaiba replied. "And now stay and eat. As you can see, this is a suite which means there is a spare bed which you can use tonight. That way I can ensure that you won't be late at the airport."

"Ever heard about emotional value?" Joey asked, "Oh yes ,that's right, to know about that ya would need to have emotions."

Seto glared at Joey, who just turned to leave again, "Wait," Kaiba ordered just to see Joey glare back at him, ready to complain while Seto held out a burger to the blond, "At least take a burger to eat on the way to your place. And do you need a ride there or someone to help you pack?"

"No, I'm fine." Joey replied confused but he took the burger anyway. Free food was free food, even if it came from a jerk.

"I'll have a car at your place at 6 in the evening. That should even give you plenty of time to call your friends and say goodbye." Kaiba informed Joey and then turned to stare out of the window again. Joey just agreed and left quickly.

He was still in the elevator of the posh hotel when he got out his mobile phone to send Mokuba a 'call me' message, stating that it was an emergency. The phone rang while Joey walked through the lobby and Joey decided to sit down on a comforter in a corner of the lobby to talk in peace, especially since it was still pouring down outside. "Hey Mokuba, thanks so much for calling." Joey said right away after picking up. He really was happy that he had the kiddo who could afford a long distance call that could take hours much more often than he himself or any of his friends could and so Joey had gotten used to talk to him much more than to any of the others.

"Sure thing, what happened?" Mokuba asked worried. Joey sometimes wrote that he should call him but he had never made it sound urgent, usually he wrote call me when you got a second or something like that.

"I'm not sure." Joey replied, "That's why I'm calling you. I mean what on earth is going on with your brother?"

"Why?" Mokuba asked. "Did he write something mean to you? I told him about your dad, sorry about what happened with him by the way. I told him to send you a card or something, just to be nice. I sent one too but I don't know if it reached you already."

"He didn't send a card." Joey mumbled. "And you won't believe what he did instead."

"Why? What did he do?" Mokuba was worried now. He knew that his brother could act strange especially when it came to his emotions and Mokuba was resonably sure that Seto had some feelings for Joey. Especially since he found out that a detective was following Joey ever since he left Domino. He hadn't told Joey though out of fear that he might freak out and get angry at Seto and possibly him for not being able to stop his brother. He just hoped that Joey hadn't found out about that.

"He is here." Joey told Mokuba, "I mean, Seto Kaiba is here in New York and was at the graveyard to get me to his hotel and ask me to move in with him." It was quiet for a moment, "What on earth is going on?"

"What did he tell you?" Mokuba asked, "I mean, he must have given you a reason why he wants you to move in."

"Not really." Joey answered, "I mean I think it's because he's a little lonely since you moved out but he denied that and other than that he just said that he was doing it for my sake, since I could see my pals again then and that he had some selfish reasons to ask me too. He refused to tell me what it was though."

Mokuba gave a sigh and wondered, not for the first time, what he should do about his older brother. He wanted to help him but he knew that he could make everything worse. "And?" He wanted to know for now, "Will you go?"

"I know that I'm so going to regret it," and Joey had no idea how happy those words made the younger Kaiba already, "But I guess I will. At least for now."

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked slightly more worried again, "Why just for now?"

"I don't have much of a choice." Joey replied, "I was thinking about moving back anyway and the only two things that kept me are my father's grave and to be honest, mostly it was the fact that I can't afford to go. I need to save some money again before I can start over in Domino. But now that your brother is taking me in for a while I can afford it and if he gets on my last nerve I can go to Yugi. I know that it doesn't make it right to use him, especially since I've got no idea why on earth he's offering that in the first place. I just know that he has some sort of selfish reason since that's the kind of guy he is. I mean I know you love him but let's face it, he would never do something unselfish for me. That's why I called, I need to know what he's up to before I can decide for sure. I said I would for now but I'd much rather know what's going on first."

"You do get that you're putting me in a really uncomfortable situation?" Mokuba asked. "You expect me to just go and tell you my brother's secrets? I mean, you're my friend and if it was anyone else I might tell you that person's secrets to help you but, this is my brother, Joey."

Joey gave a sigh. He knew what the kid meant, telling someone else's secrets wasn't okay, no matter whose secrets but since it was his brother's secrets it would make it all the worse. "Fine, don't tell me." Joey said, "I get what you mean and you're right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I still need help though and I trust you. Tell me what I should do, should I go or not?"

"That depends on.", and now it was Mokuba's turn to sigh.

"On what?" Joey asked.

"On how you'd react if I'd told you his secret reason." Mokuba replied.

"Wow." Joey mumbled ironically. "This is helpful." He gave another sigh "Whatever, it isn't your fault that ya can't help me, so don't worry, I just go home and sleep it over and then listen to my guts and hope for the best. Usually I'm pretty lucky so it'll work out one way or another."

"Not necessary." Mokuba decided in that moment, "I'll tell you."

"Really?" Joey asked and couldn't help but sound exited about it. "You don't have to, I mean I get that you don't want to betray his trust, man I shouldn't have said that, you'll just change your mind again."

Mokuba laughed a little. "No, I won't. I know that I betray his trust but to be honest, he never told me, I just figured it out. And I told him dozens of times that he should tell you and I really think he should. I think telling you in his place might help him too, one way or another."

"Why?" Joey was getting more and more curious now. At first he had been sure that Seto was just lonely but it seemed to be more to it and he wanted to know what it had to do with him. "Why can this help him either way? I might not do what he wants?"

"But then he at least knows that you don't." Mokuba answered, "His constant hope that one day he might have a chance that you return his feelings will only make it harder. Joey he's in love with you, that's why he want's you moving in with him. Not because he's lonely, he wouldn't mind so much since he likes his peace and has plenty of people at work and all but he missed you for years. There is a reason that he's got a private detective stalking you in his name and by the way, sorry I didn't tell you about it but he made me promise after I found out and it's not like he's peeping or hurting you, right?" It was quiet after that for so long that Mokuba feared Joey might have fainted, "Joey, you're okay?"

Mokuba was worried and wondering if he should hang up and call Seto to look for Joey when Joey finally spoke again, "You're kidding me, right? I mean, moneybags wouldn't stalk me and he sure as hell doesn't love me."

"I know he's got a weird way of showing it, or rather he doesn't show it at all, but no I'm not kidding." Mokuba tried to convince him, "I understand that you find it hard to believe, considering how my brother is and how he treated you but trust me, I know my brother and I wouldn't joke about it, especially not now that he asked you to move in with him and all."

"But this has to be a joke." Joey insisted, "It can't be real I mean he can't love me. He hates me. He's supposed to hate me."

"And why is he supposed to hate you?" Mokuba wondered, "Because I can guarantee you that he doesn't hate you."

"But who's going to fight with me?" Joey asked, "I love messing with him, I don't want him to go all love and googly eye on me."

"I doubt that's going to happen," Mokuba chuckled, "I doubt that my brother could ever get googly eye on anyone. He's still going to be a jerk but he does love you and I think you should know before you decide to move in with him."

"You mean, he want's me to move in with him like couples do?" Joey asked shocked.

"Since he didn't tell you how he feels," Mokuba calmed, "I doubt that he hopes for that. He's realistic enough to know that you aren't together just because you agree to move in to be closer to your friends. But I guess he hopes that you grow attached to him and start liking him."

"Seto Kaiba, is in love with me..." Joey mumbled, "And you really don't try to prank me?"

"Would I prank you with that?" Mokuba asked in return.

"I don't think so." Joey admitted. "But I can't believe that he loves me. Maybe you are wrong?"

"And why is he stalking you?" Mokuba asked.

"Because he secretly thinks that I'm a good duelist and wants to keep an eye on his rivals?" Joey tried to convince himself doubtfully.

"He isn't stalking Yugi." Mokuba destroyed Joey's excuse for Kaiba's behaviour. "And Yugi has actually beaten him."

"And now?" Joey asked, "If he really loves me it would be really unfair to use his money just to be closer to my friends. I don't love him. I hardly thought about him during the last few years."

"That's not true." Mokuba insisted, "You always asked me how he was doing and if he killed anyone lately when we talked. And I know that you asked Yugi too and honestly, you always wanted to beat him and prove your worth that way, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Joey admitted, "But that doesn't mean that I like him."

"I know." Mokuba replied, "And I think Seto knows that you don't love him either but you could still go there and just see how it goes, maybe he can be nice to you and you start grow attached to him?"

Joey was quiet for a moment. He knew that Mokuba only wanted his brother to be happy but he really doubted that it could ever happen. They could never be together. They were simply too different. "Listen Mokuba," Joey said, "I get that you want to help him and I won't tell him that you told me. But I'm not sure if I should move in with him all things considered but I'll think about it till tomorrow. And thanks for telling me the truth."

"Yeah, think about it." Mokuba sounded slightly disappointed. "And please at least give him a chance, he can be nice if he wants to be. If you want, you can tell him that you know, I mean if you think that it might help you two."

"Thanks I'll let ya know if I go with him or not once I know." Joey told him.

"Yeah, thanks." Mokuba said and Joey could hear on his voice that he wasn't very hopeful. "Either way, I´ll come and visit you soon. I'm a bit busy at work but I wanted to come and see you again soon anyway."

"Can't wait for that kiddo." Joey said trying to sound cheerful. He didn't want to worry Mokuba, neither about him nor about his brother. "See ya soon then."

"See ya Joey, and take care." Mokuba said and then ended the call for now, praying that he hadn't destroyed his brothers only chance.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to Violet-Eclipse, Jasmine, Angel Dove1 and dancing elf for the reviews. And since I already have the next chapter back from my friend, you'll see if Joey really returns tomorrow, but I guess most of you already know me well enough to already know the answer to that right? :P

Also I forgot to write something in the Authors note of the first chapter. I wanted to ask you guys something. Since I can add a cover picture I'm constantly thinking of having Joey stand in the rain at a grave as a cover for this one. Maybe even with Kaiba walking up from behind him. But unfortunately I suck at art, so if anyone can draw that or has another idea for a cover and can draw it. I would be very greatful if I could get my hands on such a picture. So if there's anyone who has fun drawing and feels inspired, PLEASE WRITE ME. A PM or a review whatever but I really want a nice cover picture for this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joey went home and started to pack, wondering what he should do until his phone rang later that night.

"Hey Joey." Came Yugi's gentle voice once Joey had picked up. "I just wanted to see how you're doing, the funeral was today, wasn't it?"

"I'm okay," Joey replied, "I'm just thinking about what I should do now."

"What do you want to do?" Yugi asked.

"I wanna come back." Joey answered honestly, "But I don't really want to leave dad's grave and I don't really have the money."

"We'll help you." Yugi said sounding cheerful all of a sudden. "We'll pay and you can stay a my place until you found something. I mean, maybe it's good for you to leave that place and start over here, with us."

"Maybe." Joey mumbled, "And you don't have to pay for anything since I might already have a flight."

"Might?" Yugi asked surprised. "Either you have one or you don't?"

"I can go with someone," Joey explained, "But I'm not sure I want to go with him."

"Because of your dad's grave?" Yugi assumed since Joey had mentioned that before.

"That too." Joey said, "But it's mainly that he sort of made the same offer you did, ya know with moving in with him."

"Really?" Yugi asked surprised, "Who offered that? Duke?"

"Nope." Joey grinned and wondered how Yugi might look once he told him the name. "It's Kaiba."

It was quite for a moment until Yugi asked uncertain, "Is Mokuba moving back?"

"Since when do I call Mokuba Kaiba?" Joey sounded cheerful and felt a little better while talking to his friend than he had earlier that day. But what surprised him the most was, that thanks to Kaiba's comment, he didn't feel all that bad about it. "I mean moneybags."

"Seto Kaiba?" Yugi asked, "Why on earth did HE offer that?"

"I'm not sure." Joey lied. He didn't like lying to Yugi but he also didn't want to risk Kaiba to find out what Mokuba had done. The more people knew that Mokuba had given away his secret, the higher the risk that the others talk about it and that Kaiba would hear it. He knew that Yugi would never tell Kaiba, but he might talk about it to Tristan or Téa. "Did you see him recently? I mean, maybe he actually really grew a heart during the past ten years."

"He always had one." Yugi chided, "But he's the same as always when I run into him, which isn't too often."

"I'm not really surprised." Joey admitted, "Once a jerk, always a jerk."

"Well it was nice to offer that since you want to come home." Yugi replied, "But when did you see him anyway?"

"I met him today on the graveyard." Joey told him, "It started to rain and he held his umbrella over me too."

"Maybe he heard about your dad and was there on a business trip anyway." Yugi mused and sounded surprised.

"I don't know, but I didn't recognize him at first. I guess that isn't a surprise since he actually did something nice with the umbrella." Joey chuckled. "Either way, he took me back to his hotel and offered me some food and drinks and then said he came to talk to me about moving in with him."

"He what?" Yugi asked, "I mean, didn't you tell him that you want to go but lack the money?"

"No, I didn't." Joey told him, "Maybe he thinks I'm lonely and is a little lonely himself since Mokuba moved out and thought this might be a way to be less lonely."

"That does make sense," And Joey heard the doubt in Yugi's voice, "But why did he ask you of all the people?"

"Why?" Joey asked, trying to sound upset, "You think that would be such a bad choice?"

"No, no of course not." Yugi quickly said, "But he was always so mean to you in particular, I guess I thought you'd be the last person he would want to have around. Not that it isn't nice to have you around. You know I would love to have you here."

"I know. I was just kidding." Joey laughed, surprised at how easy it was, all things considered, "You know what's strange.. Kaiba said something nice to me and actually helped me with that. I never thought he could be nice."

"He's nice to Mokuba." Yugi pointed out like so many times before, "And I told you that I think that he could be nice and just needs some people that are nice to him."

"I still doubt that." Joey replied, "I guess he has some sort of selfish reason."

"And what do you think would that be?" Yugi wanted to know. "I think he just wants to make up for all the mean things he did."

Joey laughed and then said, "He called me a mutt and stupid, like always."

"Well, at least he tried to be nice." Yugi tried to find something positive about Kaiba. "And like I said, I would help you too, Tristan Téa and Duke would probably help to pay for a flight and with Duke you'll be here in no time at all if you want. You don't need to rely on Kaiba if you don't trust him."

"I know." Joey answered, "But I'm not even sure I will leave, since dad's grave is here. I'll let you know once I made up my mind, okay? But I need to do a few things. How about we talk some more next time?"

"Sure," Yugi replied sounding disappointed, he obviously had hoped that Joey would come back and seemed to miss him too. "And maybe I'll see you soon."

"Maybe." Joey said but already had made up his mind after hearing his friends voice this disappointed after he had been so hopeful. "Anyway, I gotta go, see ya." And then he ended the call to pack. He just called some of his friends to let them know that he was moving back to Domino, as well as his former boss to thank him for everything. He would meet up in town with some of his friends early the next afternoon so he had to hurry and pack his stuff. He didn't want to leave sooner just to pack the rest before the car would come and pick him up.

He was ready and packed in time to meet his friends and enjoyed his time with them much more than he thought he could, before Kaiba had pointed out that his Dad would want him to be happy. After that Joey went to the graveyard again to say goodbye to his Dad before he would leave New York and he wanted to apologize for not being in the room when he died, Joey still felt bad about it. He stood and stared at the grave for a long time, not noticing that it was getting closer to six. Fifteen minutes to six Kaiba suddenly stood behind him and said, "I understand that you need to say goodbye, but you're going to be late."

Joey turned around to look into his eyes. He gave a sigh, it clearly was true that Kaiba had someone stalking him or he couldn't have known where he was. "How did ya know that I'm here?" Joey asked, wondering what he would say to get out of that one.

"I told you yesterday, I know you." was all Kaiba said and Joey grinned, maybe that did make sense but Joey was still sure that it was only due to the detective that, according to Mokuba, was following him around.

"Yeah right." Joey replied still grinning. He looked back to his father's grave one last time and then gave a sigh before he said, "Are you here to get me to my place or do I have to walk there?"

"If I let you stupid mutt walk there, we'll be late." Seto pointed out, "Get into the car."

"There is a nicer way to say things ya know?" Joey told him still grinning. He knew that he should be mad about the dog comment but he wasn't as angry about it as he had been 10 years ago. He wasn't sure why, maybe he simply had given up on trying to change the jerk, he would always call him dog names anyway. Maybe he was too depressed to care right now, or Kaiba was right, and he had become less feisty.

"I know." Kaiba answered, "But why should I care about that? I say things how they are without the sugar coating."

"I don't expect you to sugar coat anything, but there is a way between sugar coat and being plain rude." Joey tried to convince.

"Just get into the damned car." Kaiba ordered and Joey gave up and simply did as he was told for once.

He wanted to go back, but once they were in the car he warned Kaiba, "Just to let you know, if you're too much of a jerk I go to Yugi's. Got that?"

"Whatever." Kaiba replied, staring to the front of the car again rather than to look at Joey who wondered if Mokuba could possibly be right. If Mokuba hadn't told him, he'd never notice that Kaiba might have any feelings for him, apart from hatred of course.

Once they arrived at Joey's apartment they entered together and Kaiba looked around the place, clearly not finding it to his liking. Joey simply ignored the look and got his two bags which held everything that he truly needed to take. A few of his favourite clothes, as well as some gifts from his friends. After that he went into his father's room and took a medallion he used to wear. It held a picture of Joey and his sister. Joey took it and looked at it before he put it over his head and under his shirt. "I'm ready." He said after that, noticing Kaiba standing in the door and watching him closely. He blushed a little and wondered if he would say something but instead Kaiba grabbed the bag Joey had put down to take the medallion and went to leave. Joey took one last look around his apartment. He had talked to his landlord the previous day and explained the situation. He had to pay for another month but was out of the renting contract then. Joey gave another sigh before he went down to the car. Kaiba was waiting there already. Joey silently got into the car and didn't say another word while they drove to the airport. Joey just looked out of the window and at the city. This would be the last time he drove through these streets for a while. He would miss many things but was also looking forward to see his friends. Once they reached the airport Joey got out his mobile phone to text Mokuba that he was about to go onto a plane with moneybags. He had to smile at the thought how the kiddo might react to that. He would probably be really happy, assuming that his brother might have a chance after all.

The drive to the airport didn't take too long since the traffic was moving smoothly. After about half an hour they arrived at the airport. Once there they had a little time until their flight would be due and Joey had a look around the shops, hoping to find a few souvenirs for his friends in Domino. Once Joey had found a shirt with the words 'Dear god, if you can't make me pretty, at least make my friends ugly too.' printed on it he grabbed it and already had to picture Tristan's face when he got it.

"Take that." Kaiba said, suddenly standing next to the blond who looked at him in surprise, noticing a credit card in the others hand. "I promised to take care of everything if you moved in with me so take it and buy whatever you want."

Joey looked into the brunettes eyes, noticing right away that Kaiba's eyes were fixated on a book he had in his hand. It nearly looked like he was reading the back cover text of the book but his eyes weren't moving. "I still have some money." Joey replied, "And I'm sure I'll find a job quickly."

"You could, but you don't have to." Kaiba told Joey, still holding the card out for him. "And you might need it at some point for an emergency, so just take it already."

"Fine." Joey mumbled and took it but he swore to himself that he wouldn't use it for anything. He didn't want to turn into a gold digger and most of all didn't want to owe the jerk anything. He already would owe him way too much for taking him back to Domino and letting him stay for awhile. Part of Joey wanted to run off to Yugi's place and stay there as soon as he would be back in Domino. The bigger part of him was curious, he wanted to know if Kaiba really was in love or had some other reason to act this strangely. But most of all he wanted to know if Kaiba really could be nice.

Joey just about managed to find a present for all of his friends before they needed to board the plane. Joey was sort of surprised that it was a normal flight and not a private jet or something. The flight took some time and Joey was bored and didn't know what to do. They were playing a movie on board but Joey didn't really like it. He fought the urge to complain that he was bored while Kaiba sat next to him, constantly typing on his laptop. After about 15 minutes he gave a sigh and looked at his watch for the first time. After another five minutes he did the same again, this time Kaiba stopped typing for a split second but started again right away. Another five minutes passed before Joey was sick of waiting. He had already gotten bored during the drive to the airport and he wasn't very fond of shopping, so it didn't really help to look through the shops at the airport. The longing to see his friends soon didn't really help either. "I'm bored." He finally complained, "How much longer does this stupid flight take?"

"A little over 12 hours." Kaiba replied.

"Oh man, I forgot how long the flight takes," Joey whined, "I should have bought a book or something."

"They're playing a movie." Kaiba pointed out.

"Oh really," Joey rolled his eyes, "I know that, but it's a stupid kids movie and boring as hell."

"And here I thought a kids movie would be perfect for you." Kaiba mused with a smug grin.

"I'm not a kid." Joey complained before he added grinning, "And I have it on DVD and watched it about a hundred times. It got boring after that. And ya know what, I'm still bored."

Kaiba rubbed his temples before he sighed. "You complain that it's a stupid kids movie and that you're not a kid and then you tell me that it's boring because you watched it too often?"

"That pretty much covers it." Joey told him grinning. "And I'm still bored, I thought ya said that ya would take care of me, so think of something mister smarty pants."

Kaiba glowered, "I'm sorry but I assumed that you're mature enough to keep yourself amused."

"I am." Joey said, "I usually go to my friends and annoy them until they find something for me to do and guess what, I don't need you for that."

"You're not keeping yourself amused if you get your friends to keep you amused." Kaiba nearly growled before he got out one of the in flight shopping magazines and passed it to Joey, "Here you go, maybe they're selling squeaky toys."

"I'm not a freaking dog." Joey mumbled, not nearly as angry as he used to but looked through the magazine anyway for a moment. About five minutes later he threw it on Kaiba's laptop effectively stopping him from typing. Once Kaiba glared at Joey he said, "No squeaky toy, I'm bored." Kaiba glared at him but put the magazine away before he saved his data. "Did ya hear me?" Joey asked upset that he didn't get a reaction at all while Kaiba oped another program on his laptop.

"Not for long." Kaiba replied and passed the laptop to Joey with the words, "Have a pick, there are about 50 movies on my laptop, I assume you'll find one or two to your liking."

"Great thanks." Joey replied and had a look while Kaiba got out some headphones and plugged them into the laptop. Joey watched a movie while Kaiba just sat there and stared ahead not doing anything. "Aren't ya bored now?"

"Don't worry." Kaiba grinned smugly, "I'm actually able to keep myself amused without the help of friends."

"That's good," Joey replied, "Since ya have none."

Kaiba glared at Joey, who quickly looked at the laptop to watch a movie and had some food bought by Kaiba before he watched a second one. The time passed much faster now that Joey had something to do and once they landed in Domino Joey wished that it wasn't already so late at night because he wouldn't be able to see his friends until the next day. They drove to the Kaiba mansion in a huge stretch limousine. Once there Kaiba asked, "Would you like some food or rather go to bed?"

"Bed I guess." Joey replied since he had plenty of food on the plane.

"Follow me." Kaiba ordered and then walked through the hallways of the mansion, towards a door in the first story of the mansion. He opened the door and said, "Here you go, your room for the duration of your stay."

Joey stared at the huge room in front of him. It was decorated with a bit of black and lots of different shades of red. His Red Eyed Black Dragon could be found multiple times in the room, like the bed posts and on both sides of the fireplace. It was beautiful, warm and most of all huge. Apart from the huge bed that was big enough to fit ten people, there was a desk with a comfortable looking chair along one wall, next to the fire place was a comforter with a fleece blanket folded over it, there was a huge bookshelf stuffed with books as well as countless video games, next to the huge TV were multiple gaming consoles and a huge couch was in front of the TV, together with another fleece blanket. _This clearly isn't just any guest room._ Joey thought. _Mokuba must be right._

"Thanks," Joey whispered with a slight blush. "Good night." He went into the room and closed the door in front of Kaiba's face wondering what he should do now that he knew for sure that Kaiba was in love with him. He clearly could be nice, considering that he had allowed Joey to use his laptop during the flight and he had prepared such a great room. He felt his heart beat faster, trying to tell himself that it was only due to the strange behavior of Kaiba and because he had no idea how to react to that. Joey looked around the room again noticing that there were three more doors going from this room apart from the one he had just closed into Kaiba's face. One of the doors was blocked by a dresser and Joey decided to ignore it. He looked into one of the others and found a huge bathroom with a huge bathtub as well as a shower in which he could do brake-dance.

Joey left the room to find out what was hiding behind door number two. Once he had it opened his jaw meet the ground. Behind the door was a walk in wardrobe that looked more like a shopping center. There were countless shoes along one of the walls. Then there were jeans folded orderly and sorted by stile, all of them in different colors as well as pants from different fabrics. Also sorted by style and piled up in different colors There were shirts and suites hanging in endless rows throughout the room. _'Someone seriously needs to teach that guy where to stop.' _Joey thought before he quickly walked back towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed, praying that all of this was a dream.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to Violet-Eclipse, LovelyRose5001, Iwini, TheRoseThatKnowsPain, Angel Dove1 and dancing elf for the reviews. And next chapter you'll get the big reunion and I think the jaw of someone else needs to meet the ground next time since I just noticed that Joey had to endure that once in all of the chapters so far. And since I wrote it some time back I know that someone else will have to endure it. Who want's to guess who it is? I give a tip, it isn't Kaiba


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joey slept until past noon and when he woke up, he noticed some flowers standing on the night stand next to the bed on a tray with breakfast. The hot chocolate was still steaming and Joey wondered how many the maids had placed there since he could have woken up any time. He looked at the food and noticed an envelope with his name on it next to the toast.

In it was a note from Kaiba, 'I'm at the office. If you need anything, either buy it or talk to one of the maids, they're ordered to help you with everything you might need. If you want to go out, inform one of the maids that you'll be leaving shortly and your driver will wait outside for you and take you wherever you want to go. Please keep in mind that the mansion will be locked for the night at eleven o'clock sharp. Make sure to be back by then or have another arrangement prepared. Please enjoy your stay.'

Joey stared and mumbled, "My what will be waiting?" Kaiba seriously needed to learn where to quit because if he kept this up, Joey knew that he would be spoiled rotten in no time at all.

He started to eat his breakfast before he went into the bathroom to have a shower. After that he grabbed the next best shirt and jeans and wanted to go. He just about managed to leave the room before a maid walked up to him asking, "Is there anything I can do for you Master Wheeler?"

Joey glared at her and said, "Sure, ya can call me Joey for starters."

"But Master Kaiba said," She started to explain.

"That ya have to help me if I need something right?" Joey interrupted unwilling to let this Master Wheeler rubbish continue for another second, "And I need to be called Joey, I'm neither old nor stuck up like moneybags, so quit the Master rubbish right now."

"As you wish sir." The maid replied.

"That's Joey," Joey complained again, "Not sir."

She blushed a little and said, "My apologies. Can I do anything for you?"

"No" Joey replied, "I'm going out to see my friends."

"Would you like me to inform your driver to prepare the car?" She asked.

Joey considered for a moment to decline. He hadn't even considered it before since the game shop wasn't that far away and he could walk there easily within 30 minutes. But now that she mentioned it again, he got curious what car Kaiba would let him use and so he said, "Sure, why not."

"What car would you like to take?" The maid wanted to know.

Joey stared at her for a moment before he asked in return, "What car can I use?"

"There is a silver Mercedes, a red Ferrari and a black Limousine parked in the garage." The maid answered.

"A Ferrari?" Joey asked with huge eyes, "Tell him to get that car out front but I don't need him to drive me. I'm so going to drive that thing myself."

Joey nearly ran out because he wanted to see the car as soon as possible and shortly after Joey found his way out, the car drove up to the front door and Joey stared at it. It really was a beauty with black leather seats. The driver silently held out the car key to Joey after stopping the car and getting out. "Thanks." Joey said and got into the car.

He drove through the busy streets of Domino towards the Kame Game shop and parked right in front of it. He could see Yugi's face staring at him through the windows of the shop and saw Tristan and Duke standing in front of him and turn around when Joey got out of the car. This time it was their jaws that had a sudden meeting with the ground. Joey had just about entered the shop when the first shock wore off and all three of the man ran towards Joey and hugged him. "Hey guys, how are things?"

"Great, now that you're here." Tristan cheered, "Since when are you here and how long are you staying or are you moving back but most of all, where on earth is that car coming from?"

"It isn't mine." Joey replied.

"Really?" Duke asked sarcastically, "We guessed that much, but who on earth do you know that just borrows you such a car?"

Joey blushed a little while Yugi rather asked, "So you came after all? Are you staying here or with him?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Yug'," Joey replied, "But the car isn't even the best about staying with him."

Yugi chuckled while Duke and Tristan glared at Yugi. "You knew he was coming?"

"I knew that he considered an offer to get here but he wasn't sure at the time." Yugi replied, "And to be honest, I thought he wouldn't."

"Why on earth wouldn't he take an offer that could get him back here and that car?" Tristan asked.

"Because it's Kaiba's car." Joey answered, receiving shocked looks from Tristan and Duke. "He offered to let me tack along and stay at his place."

"Even that car isn't worth the company." Tristan sounded outraged, "Yugi, how dare you not offer him to stay here? Don't worry Joey, I won't let you down, you can come to my place."

"Hey," Yugi complained, "Of course I offered it, I even told him that we could help out with a plane ticket too."

"Chill Tristan," Joey replied, "Kaiba's a workaholic, I doubt I'll have to endure any of his company, and like I said, the car isn't even the best part. You should see the gaming systems in my room and trust me, my new wardrobe would make Téa all kinds of jealous."

"One look at that designer outfit of yours and I believe it." Duke replied.

"But still, it's Kaiba." Tristan mumbled while Joey rather wondered how much designer stuff Kaiba had gotten him and how much that must have cost him.

"I know." Joey told him, "But he's actually sort of nice to me all of a sudden."

"Sort of nice?" Duke asked.

"Well he's still unable to quit the dog comments, but at least he's doing nice stuff too," Joey tried to explain, "And I think he's sort of lonely since Mokuba moved out. So I guess I give it a try at the very least."

"And for how long?" Tristan asked sounding worried.

"Just until I found a job and an apartment I can afford myself." Joey replied, "But I fear that I won't be able to afford an apartment that's even half as great as my bedroom."

"I wish I could see it." Yugi sighed.

"I can show you." Joey told him. "We can go there anytime."

"Kaiba would kill us and kick you out right away." Tristan insisted. "So unless you want to lose that great room and the Ferrari, you better don't."

"I don't think he would trow me out," Joey replied with a grin, "He might try to kill you though, but don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I'm not scared of that piece of shit," Tristan complained, "But if you don't mind having to move out, I'd love to see your room."

"We can't go now." Yugi interrupted, "Téa still isn't there."

"Oh man," Tristan complained, "I can't wait to see the room that seduced Joey to stay at Kaiba's place."

"I wasn't seduced to anything." Joey mumbled with a blush, wondering if Kaiba would like to seduce him into his own room. Considering how much he did for Joey, he was reasonably sure that Kaiba would do a lot to get Joey into his bed. It was the first time that thought occured to Joey though and while it did he couldn't help but wonder what kind of lover Kaiba might be and how it would be to spend a night with him.

The other three looked at him surprised that he minded the wording but before either one could say anything the door to the shop was opened and Téa's voice was heard, "Joey? Is that really you?" Once again Joey was hugged.

"Hey girl, how are you?" Joey asked, "I guess now that we're complete we can go?"

"Go where?" Tèa asked.

"To my place," Joey answered innocently. "But I doubt that we'll all fit into my car. Man it feels great to call that thing my car even though it isn't really."

"Téa can go with Tristan and Duke, they came in Duke's car. That way they can explain the rest to her." Yugi decided right away. He had been certain that Joey wouldn't take the offer and wanted to know why he had moved into Kaiba's place.

"So not fair." Tristan whined but went with Duke and Téa towards Duke's car anyway, while Yugi walked with Joey to the Ferrari.

"Why did you change your mind?" Yugi asked as soon as they were in the car.

"Because of you, Yug'." Joey gave his surprised friend a fond smile, "After talking to ya I just had to come back. You sounded so happy that I might come back and so disappointed at the end, I just couldn't not come."

"Do you have to stay with Kaiba?" Yugi wondered, "I mean, did he do something for you and now you have to stay there?"

"Not really." Joey mused, "He did something all right and that's the reason that I stay. But I don't have to stay, I want to. I want to know why he does what he does."

"You mean, why he's 'sort of nice' to you now?" Yugi deducted.

"Yeah." Joey replied. "Also Mokuba told me something that I promised not to tell anyone, but I want to know if he could be right. I guess he is, but I still want to be sure."

Yugi was quiet for a moment and thought this over. There was no point to ask Joey what Mokuba told him, Yugi knew Joey good enough to know that he would never tell something he isn't supposed to say. But he still wondered what it could be.

Joey on the other side enjoyed to drive the red sports car until he heard Yugi's voice again, "I wonder why he's letting you use this car? It looks brand new."

"I doubt it is." Joey replied, "He probably just got a better one and lets me use this one because it might be great to us but he probably thinks it's trash."

"Maybe." Yugi mused grinning and looked around for some papers to find out how old it was. After finding the right papers he looked them through and stared.

"And how old is it?" Joey asked after a moment, wondering why Yugi looked so surprised.

"Didn't you say it's Kaiba's car?" Yugi looked questioningly towards Joey.

"Yeah," Joey replied wondering why he needed to ask. "He offered to let me use it in a note I found this morning."

"You're sure you didn't misunderstand that?" Yugi questioned.

"How could I misunderstand that?" Joey was slightly worried though until he could calm himself by saying, "And a maid said so too, I could pick out of three."

"I wonder if the other ones are on your name too." Yugi said.

"On what?" Joey asked shocked.

"Well, considering the papers here, the car belongs to you." Yugi informed his friend, "And guess what, it was bought last week and just built at the time."

"Last week?" Joey asked, "And it was on my name all along?"

"Yes." Yugi replied. "Didn't you tell me that he asked you to move in the day we talked on the phone?"

"He did." Joey replied surprised and worried. It was more and more clear to him that Kaiba must have some feelings for him.

Yugi looked thoughtful towards the papers until they arrived at the mansion just before Tristan, Duke and Téa.

A maid, a different one then he spoke to earlier, opened the door for them as soon as Joey approached it. "Welcome back Mast..."

"Don't even think about finishing that." Joey interrupted. "The name's Joey and make sure the others know that. No Master or Sir or other rubbish, just Joey! Got it?"

"Of course." The maid replied with a slight bow.

Joey gave a sigh before he asked, "Could you please get us some drinks and snacks to my room?"

"Of course Mas...I mean Joey." The maid said and left.

"Master?" Tristan mused "I thought he would have ordered them to call you mutt."

Joey blushed and mumbled, "Told ya that he's sort of nice." After then he led the way towards his room and once they where inside Tristan said, "Wow, this isn't a room, it's a freaking dream."

"Yes it is, now show me this wardrobe that would make Téa all kinds of jealous." Duke insisted and Joey did as he was told.

"So unfair." Téa said once she looked inside, "I want my own mall too."

"That's boring." Joey replied, "You should see the bathroom." After that he went to the other door, opened it and added, "I wish I had a boyfriend to try out that bathtub with."

"Can I borrow it?" Tristan asked grinning. "And please let your sister use it too then."

"Only if you want me to kill you." Joey replied hitting the back of Tristan's head with his fist.

"Hey, that hurt." Tristan complained.

"It's supposed to hurt." Joey replied, "Keep your paws off my sister."

"I was kidding man." Tristan said.

"But the bath is great." Duke mused, "I have to get one of those myself."

"Great, you'll let me use it with...someone right?" Tristan asked with a side glance towards Joey.

"Only over my dead body. "Joey grumbled.

"Don't worry," Duke replied, "I don't mind Serenity in that, but he isn't going to be the one to join her."

"You're asking for it." Joey mumbled and then hunted after Duke who quickly ran away.

"I was kidding I swear, I'll be good but please don't kill me." Duke said while he ran out of the room.

Joey still ran after him through some hallways until he tripped and fell right into an old looking vase. He paled and thought, _'He's so going to kill me.'_

"What on earth are you doing in my home?" Joey heard Kaiba's voice from just around the corner and saw Duke backing away towards himself.

"Joey wanted to show us his room." Duke said, "And we just messed around a little."

After that Joey saw Kaiba walk around the corner too and the cold blue eyes met his own right away, Joey looked around himself noticing the pieces of the vase and paled even more. _'goodbye Ferrari'_ he thought sadly.

Kaiba walked towards Joey and glared down towards him. "I really should have known better than to leave you alone in the house." Kaiba said through gritted teeth. He grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him up before he checked him for any wounds from the broken pieces. "At least you don't look hurt? Do you feel any pain?"

"I'm not a baby." Joey grumbled. "I'm fine."

Joey noticed that Kaiba's glare had moved past himself and his hands turned into fists. Joey looked around himself and saw that Tristan, Yugi and Téa stood there. Probably worried after hearing the noise. "Don't forget that the doors close at eleven sharp and make sure they're out by then." He ordered.

"And what if I want to let at least one of them stay?" Joey asked, curious how Kaiba would react.

Kaiba's glare only got worse, "Then make sure that some rooms further away are prepared for them and keep the noise down. I've got an important meeting tomorrow morning." After that Kaiba simply walked away.

"Who was that and what did he do to Kaiba?" Tristan asked after Kaiba was out of ear shot.

Joey couldn't help but laugh and managed to say between chuckles, "Don't be rediculous, like anyone could do anything to Kaiba." Tristan looked at Joey in surprise until he calmed down and explained, "I asked him who he was and what he did to Kaiba when he offered me to stay here and he said I was ridiculous since no one could do anything to him."

"At least that sounds like him again." Tristan mused causing another chuckle to come from Joey.

Yugi watched Joey in surprise. He was in a great mood considering the loss he recently had. He looked happy and in good spirits and Yugi couldn't help but smile. He was sure that part of the reason was Kaiba.

They all went back towards Joey's room. "You know, I thought he would kill us both." Duke said once the door to Joey's room was closed behind them.

"Yeah, me too." Joey replied.

"I wonder why he didn't?" Tristan replied, "I mean, he lets ya use that car and this great room and all. It's so unlike him."

"Maybe he's got the hots for Joey." Duke mused. Tristan started to laugh his head off while Yugi stared at Joey open mouthed. "Oh come on, it could happen, right?" Duke said pouting.

"Sure." Tristan replied, "Right about the time when pigs learn to fly." Joey blushed a little. "I mean, it's nothing against you, Joey. I don't mean that ya aren't good enough for him or so but to fall for you or anyone else, he would need a heart."

"He has a heart." Joey mumbled before he added a little louder, "But whatever the reason, how about I give you the presents I got for all of you."

Joey got all of the things he bought at the airport and past them to his friends. Tristan got his one last and it ended in a wrestling game until Kaiba stood in the door warning that if they kept the noise up he would get a leash for every single one of them. After that they started to try out the gaming system Joey had gotten. Joey really didn't want to push Kaiba over the edge.

A little before eleven Joey said, "Maybe you guys should go home, I don't want to push Kaiba today since I already broke his stuff."

"Why?" Tristan asked, "He didn't even seem to be all that angry."

"Didn't you see his glare?" Joey wanted to know.

"Yeah we did." Téa replied, "Especially I did since he glared at me like he wanted to rip me to shreds."

"I noticed that he looked that way towards you guys." Joey mumbled.

"Mostly to me." Téa said slightly upset. So far she thought that Kaiba hardly noticed her but now it looked like he hated her guts and she didn't even know what on earth she could have done to him. Not that she particularly liked him, but it didn't feel good to be hated by a powerful and cruel man like Kaiba.

"I wonder why he might hate the only girl around Joey?" Yugi mumbled hardly audible.

Joey blushed and wondered if it was due to that, Joey had mentioned that he might want at least on of them to stay, maybe Kaiba misunderstood that and thought that Joey wanted Téa to spend the night with him.

He shivered at the thought. Not that he hated her, she was a friend. But he saw her a little like a slightly annoying sister and the thought of them spending a night together grossed him out accordingly.

Yugi chuckled while the others looked confused towards the two of them, "Did we miss something?" Tristan asked.

"Obviously," Yugi smiled innocently, "But I fear that I can't tell you, it's a secret."

"Next time I'll have a ride with Joey." Tristan complained.

"Next time I take the limousine," Joey suggested, "Then you can all come along."

"You have a limousine?" They all asked.

"Sure." Joey grinned, "But I'm getting really tired, so sorry to be rude, but I have to kick you guys out, even though I know that I can sleep as long as I want tomorrow."

"So unfair," Tristan complained. "I have to work tomorrow."

"Me too." Téa whined, "But how about we meet here next week instead of at Yugi's."

"Sure sure," Joey told them and walked towards the exit to get them out of the house before the doors where locked, even though he had the feeling that Kaiba would be all too happy to re-open the doors to let them out if Joey asked.

After they had left he wanted to return to his room and noticed Kaiba standing in the door that came before the one to his own room, "Did you change your mind or is one of them still in your room?"

"They're gone," Joey replied and walked past him towards his own door, noticing the white and blue behind Kaiba and wondered if their bed rooms could truly be next to each other. "And just so you know, Téa is like a sis to me."

"Who cares." Kaiba replied not giving away any sign that he might care.

"Just wanted to say it." Joey shrugged and added, "And before you glare at one of my other friends, even though I'm gay, none of them is my type, got it?" After that he walked into his room and looked towards the dresser that blocked the third door. The way it looked it clearly opened towards the other room. Joey walked over to it and tried to open it just to see what would happen. He felt the door hit something and after a muted swear from Kaiba he waited a second before he opened it further to reveal a Kaiba who clearly had been hit by the door. Joey glared at him and growled, "And I want keys for this room you peeping jerk." After that he closed the door again and hoped that he would get his key.

"I never peeped on you." Kaiba retorted loudly. "Why would I?"

"Why would you get me this room, why would the bloody Ferrari be on my name, why did you go to New York to get me back, why do you let me stay here, why don't you get mad after I break your stuff and invite my pals here? Give me a better explanation than Duke's assumption that ya hot on me and I happily take it." Joey said through the still closed door. "And now go to bed, ya got that stupid meeting remember?"

It was quiet for now and after a few minutes a maid brought two keys to Joey. One to lock the door to the hall and one to lock the door leading into Kaiba's room.

Joey locked the one to Kaiba's room, leaving the key in the lock just in case Kaiba had a spare one, but he left the other one open, in the hope to get a nice breakfast in bed again, before he went to bed. Joey feared that he might give Kaiba some hopes if he stayed, now that Kaiba knew what Joey at least assumed him to have some feelings for him and wondered if he should leave, but part of him didn't want to leave.

While getting ready for bed Joey noticed the medallion around his neck. The one that used to belong to his dad and noticed that the only time he had even thought about his dad was when he had put it on that morning after the shower. He had forgotten all about him during the day. Now Joey felt a tear run down his face. He missed him and once again felt slightly bad for not having thought about him more, even though he still remembered Kaiba's comforting words. He knew Kaiba was right and that his dad would want him to laugh with his friends, but he still felt sort of bad that he could. But most of all, he simply missed him. He wished his father was there to help him, to tell him what he should do.

Should he stay or should he go? He didn't really want to go, it felt good to be around Kaiba. Joey was sure that his presence had been a big part of the distraction during the day and helped him with his grief. It also was nice to be spoiled a little after everything he had given up to take care of his father the past couple of month. It was like a new life he was living. He had a huge and soft bed, a bathroom to himself, a shiny red sports car, he simply had everything he never even dared to dream of. But he knew that it was wrong to stay at Kaiba's place just for comfort when he couldn't return his feelings. Especially if he might find that comfort with his friends too. But somehow Joey wasn't sure if he really could get the same comfort there. He still loved his friends and had enjoyed the time together but it wasn't the same as it used to be by a long shot. The old familiarity between them was mostly gone. They were still friends, but not as close as it once was.

Joey's head started to hurt and he wasn't sure if it was because of the tears or due to the questions that kept spinning around his head without an adequate answer. Eventually Joey fell asleep and dreamed of lying in Kaiba's arms and asking him all the questions he couldn't find an answer to. Why did Kaibe suddenly love him? Why did Kaiba want him when he could have anyone? Why did Kaiba keep up the insult even though he loved him? Why did he buy Joey so much rather than tell him what he felt? Why couldn't Kaiba just hold him and let him cry out his pain instead? But most of all, why did Joey want to be in the arms of a jerk like Kaiba? Why did he feel comforted by Kaiba's presence? And why did he want to stay at the Kaiba mansion? Why did life have to be this complicated?

* * *

Authors note: Thanks to Violet-Eclipse, LovelyRose5001, Guest, .Lover, Angel Dove1, sherabo and Eriasa Jun for the reviews.

Next chapter you'll see how Joey copes when his friends are busy with work and won't hang around.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Joey woke up he didn't know what his dream Kaiba answered, if he answered at all.

Once again Joey had breakfast, together with some flowers, next to his bed and wondered if Kaiba insisted on the flowers due to his feelings or if the maids simply put them to every breakfast prepared in the kitchen just because it looked pretty? He ate slowly and then played some of his games alone, trying to think of something to do with his life. The others had talked about work and he knew that he should try to find a job too but it was so nice and comfortable here with Kaiba and he didn't really feel like going to work at the moment. Today wasn't a good day for him. After the thoughts the previous night he missed his father all the more especially since he was all alone and he didn't want to annoy Yugi in the shop. He probably had some work there or elsewhere too.

It was around five in the afternoon when he heard someone knock at the door to his room. "It's open." He called out, assuming it to be a maid, hoping that it was already time for dinner. They had brought lunch without being asked for it too.

Instead Kaiba walked into the room and Joey was surprised but remembered that he was home even earlier the previous day, _'and here I thought he'd be a workaholic' _Joey thought after seeing him.

"I just wanted to see how you're feeling. I heard you didn't leave the room at all today." Kaiba said looking out of the window.

"I'm fine." Joey replied with a blush. "I know I should look for a job but I wasn't sure what kind of job, so I thought about it."

"I don't mind." Kaiba told him and then looked into Joey's eyes for the first time that day. "There's no rush. But something to do might be good for you."

Now it was Joey's turn to avoid eye contact. He knew that he had cried a lot that afternoon and probably looked the part. "I'll go and find one tomorrow."

"I might be able to help with that, if you like?" Kaiba offered. "I'm sure I could find some position for you at my company. Or if you prefer to stay in your old job I use some of my connections. I have a few good cars and the garage that takes care of them surely will do me a favour. I have some other connections too if you rather do something else."

"You do realize that I can leave once I earn enough to afford a place?" Joey asked.

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid." Kaiba replied not looking at him. "But you could go to Yugi's place any time too so where is the point?"

"Tristan too," Joey mused, "He offered to let me stay at his place since having you for company might not be the best thing." Joey noticed the glare on Kaiba's face and added, "But I told him that unless he can offer a Ferrari I'm staying."

"And why are you staying?" Kaiba asked.

"Just told ya, didn't I?" Joey pointed out.

Kaiba grinned at him and said, "And I told you before, I know you. No one could make you do anything using money alone. The room, the cars and nothing else I might be able to buy you can make you stay, unless you have another reason too."

"Maybe." Joey blushed.

"And what is it?" Kaiba questioned curious.

Joey looked at him and for once they looked right into each others eyes. "Honestly, I've got no idea why I want to stay."

"Why doesn't that answer surprise me?" Kaiba wondered with a smug smile, "You're not even smart enough to figure out why you do what you do."

"Just shut it." Joey grumbled. "Or I really will go to Yugi's or Tristan's place."

"Yeah, right." Kaiba grinned smugly. "This isn't the first insult by far, and guess what, you're still here." After that Kaiba walked away feeling more hopeful than ever.

"That doesn't mean that I like ya." Joey pointed out worried. He knew that he must have given Kaiba some hope.

"Of course it doesn't." Kaiba replied standing in the doorway with a smug smile on his face. "But it does mean that you don't hate me as much as you did ten years ago."

"Great." Joey mumbled after Kaiba, "Give it another ten years and we might actually manage to stay in one room without fighting." Joey gave a sigh after Kaiba had left and was angry at himself, this might have been a good chance to ask why on earth Kaiba suddenly started to like him. He wondered if he should go after him to find out but decided to go and find some grub for dinner instead and have an early night after that to get up early the next morning and go job-hunting.

Even though Joey was up really early the next day, due to a bad dream, he noticed that his breakfast was ready and the hot chocolate was steaming. He looked at the time, saw that it was just past six in the morning and decided to get up anyway to have a bath rather than a shower today. It had the advantage to take some time in the hope that Kaiba would be gone before he left the room.

Joey lay in the bathtub when thoughts about Tristan's and Duke's comments regarding his younger sister came back to his mind. Joey was a little angry at them for those but he hoped that Serenity wouldn't fall for either one. Not that he didn't like them, they are both great guys, apart from Duke's constant flirting, but having his sister dating his best friend would just be strange. He did wonder if he could use the bath himself in a similar way with someone before he had to move out though. It might not be a bad idea since he could probably kill Kaiba's hopes, helping him to move on.

It might hurt him a lot at first, but he needs to give up before he can move on. Joey closed his eyes wondering why he couldn't even think of someone he might try out the huge bathtub or bed with. He used to have some dreams about some stars that he liked when he was younger but since he started to take care of his father the thoughts had skipped his mind completely. There was no one he wanted right now either, no one he dreamed about or liked. Maybe his heart was too broken after the loss of his father, maybe he was not able to love anyone right now. The warm water was really relaxing though even without anyone to cuddle up to. A deep sigh came from Joey while he wondered if Kaiba had a bathroom like this or if his was even bigger and what he might be dreaming about when he used it.

Without realizing it Joey started to imagine the things Kaiba might imagine. His hands exploring his body greedily but gentle. He might be a jerk and selfish, but Joey knew that he also was used to taking care of others and to be strong for them. Once more Joey wondered what kind of lover moneybags might be.

Joey was so lost in his dreams while his body was relaxing in the warm water that he didn't notice his own hand going over his own body. He didn't realize that he was getting off by thoughts of Kaiba until after he came. His face was flushed from the heat of the water as well as his thoughts when he finally left the bath. While he got dressed he couldn't help but wonder where those thoughts had come from. It must be because he knew about Kaiba's feelings for him, but that shouldn't result in him actually enjoying those daydreams. They should gross him out, but obviously that wasn't the case.

Joey tried to ignore the thoughts and rather got ready to go job-hunting. He needed to get out of Kaiba's mansion. Once he was ready he left the mansion to walk through the city. He passed many well known places but not a single one was exactly the way he remembered. Some hadn't changed much, while others where hardly recognizable but not a single one was just the same. 10 years was a long time as Joey once again noticed and he wondered not for the first time how much that time had changed his friends. It was the first time though that he wondered how much it might have changed Kaiba. Could he really be nicer? Maybe even be the kind of guy he might fall for? Joey had to admit that Kaiba was incredibly good looking. He aways thought that. But look couldn't count for everything and after all that had been in the past, it was hard to believe that things could change between them.

But that things had changed, was not only apparent in the way the city looked by now. The day his friends had been there was prove of it too. Joey had enjoyed his time, just like he had years ago, but it was different never the less. Sometimes the guys had said things about something that happened during the last ten years that Joey had no idea about. They told him a lot and sometimes while they had, Joey had been upset that he had missed all that. But most of all, it seemed like they didn't always react the way he thought they would. He used to know them so well, especially Tristan and Yugi, that he could have finished their sentences. But now it sometimes felt like he hardly knew them at all. He still did know them and liked them, but it wasn't the same as it had been ten years ago.

In the end Joey didn't look for a job at all. He just walked around the city to look at places he used to know so well. Hours passed that way until Joey ended up in the park where he ate some hot dogs that he used to buy there sometimes on his way home from school. It had changed a lot too, they used to be less greasy and more tasty. The playgrounds for the kids that he had been on when he was really small was completely different too. Joey sat down on a bench and watched some kids there. They reminded him a little of himself and Tristan when they were little.

It was close to 6 in the evening when Kaiba showed up there. _'So he still has that detective on my trail.' _Joey thought amused, wondering why he wasn't angry about it at all. "How did ya know where to find me?" Joey wanted to know before Kaiba could say anything. He knew the answer, but he wondered what Kaiba might reply.

He used his old excuse, "I know you."

"Yeah sure." Joey sighed. "You do realize that this excuse is becoming less believable every time ya use it?"

"I do." Kaiba replied grinning, "But it's the best excuse I have."

"How about ya try telling me the truth?" Joey prompted.

"You would kill me." Kaiba mused, "Or rather, you would get disappointed about the fact that you failed to kill me."

"Jerk." Joey mumbled and gently punched his arm before he added, "Ya paying someone to stalk me, aren't ya?" Kaiba stared in surprise while Joey grinned at him, "Ya might think that I'm stupid, but I'm not THAT stupid."

Kaiba watched Joey for a while with a frown before he conducted, "You really did get less feisty."

Once again Joey punched him gently before he said, "In ya dreams. I'm just not as unreasonable. I sort of get why you do it. You love me while I don't love you. If I'd be in your place, I probably would want to know what ya where up to all day. Hoping to find out how to change ya mind. But that won't be easy."

"Won't be easy doesn't mean it's impossible." Kaiba pointed out.

"Oh wipe that smugness off your face." Joey ordered. "I ain't going to date ya."

"Yet." Kaiba added for him. "Anyway, how are you doing? You looked sad all day."

"I'm fine." Joey gave another sigh, "It's just, everything has changed. Not just the city, the gang too, they're not the same. And I guess I'm not the same either."

"Didn't you get along with them the other day?" Kaiba asked.

"No that's not it." Joey replied with a frown. He didn't like it that it sounded to Kaiba like he didn't like them anymore. "We got along fine and I like them but, they're not exactly the same, just like I'm not the same. Like ya said, less feisty."

"So you admit it?" Kaiba had to grin at the pitiful attempt of a death glare from his little puppy. He was still feisty all right, just not quite as bad as he used to be. "You might have changed Joey, but you're still the same person."

"Yeah," Joey said with a slight blush, "Just like you're always going to be a jerk, even though you obviously learned to say a few nice things every now and then."

"Do you want to stay here a little longer or would you like me to take you back?" Kaiba asked after a while, happy about Joey's words.

"I guess I'll stay a little longer." Joey replied.

"Do you want to be alone or could I stick around?" Kaiba tried, certain that he was pushing his luck.

"Whatever." Joey mumbled with a blush, "But this sure as hell isn't like a date."

"Of course not." Kaiba replied, surprised that Joey even considered the possibility that it might be mistaken for one. "It wouldn't be a date unless you agree to arrive someplace with me."

"Never going to happen." Joey told him still fighting the blush and then kept watching the kids from before. A mother had just appeared and pulled one of the children away, complaining that he had her worried sick because he was so late for dinner. Joey remembered how often Tristan had gotten grounded after his mother appeared in a similar way. Joey's father never had, he had been much more easy going and sometimes, Joey had wondered if he simply didn't care. He gave a sigh, it had been a ridiculous thought which Joey knew by now. His dad loved him and cared a lot, but he simply didn't know how to be strict with his headstrong son and had given up years before such evenings.

The second kid stayed behind, looking after the boy that got dragged away. He looked upset and bored but didn't leave. "He's like you, isn't he?" Kaiba whispered more to himself than to Joey.

"I guess he is." Joey replied equally quiet before he said a little louder, "Let's go home."

Kaiba stared at him in surprise for a second while Joey didn't even understand that it was due to the fact that Joey had called Kaiba's mansion home. Joey just went towards the park's exit from where Kaiba had appeared, certain that some car of his was waiting somewhere around there. Once they were close to the mansion Joey couldn't hold his question in any longer. "Why did ya start to love me all of a sudden now?"

Kaiba laughed for a moment. "You still are a stupid mutt. How am I supposed to fall for you when you're not even around?"

"That's why I ask, I don't get that." Joey replied upset.

"I didn't just start to love you, Joey." Kaiba explained. "I always did. It just wasn't easy to show you when you're always glued to the geek squat. First I thought you might fancy Téa, since she was always around, then Mai seemed to be flirting with you and now I know that you're gay, I can't help but wonder who of your stupid friends is my biggest rival. I hate the whole lot of them simply because they're close to you. And the more I showed that I hate them, the more you hated me. And the more you hated me, the more I feared that you'd fall for someone else and that for hated those close to you even more. It was like an endless circle."

"Then why try to get me to move in with you now?" Joey asked curious as well as surprised that Kaiba actually answered his questions even though he looked like he didn't like to do it. He probably had some plan to charm him and being a little more open than he usually was might be a part of it.

"I thought it was a good timing." Kaiba answered, "I mean you were gone long enough to allow the circle to be broken. As long as I started off better this time around, I thought I might have a chance to get along with you at least. And since you just lost your father, I hoped you to be in the mood to move."

"So you're saying that dad's death was good timing?" Joey summed up angered.

"Not really." Kaiba saved himself, "It was good timing that your life changed so you might move, but I wish it hadn't been like this. Joey, I would never have wished him to die because I know how it feels to lose your parents. I lost them much sooner than you did as you might recall. So how could I ever wish the person I love to feel that pain?"

"Sorry." Joey mumbled, "It just sounded strange."

It was quiet between then until they arrived at the mansion. Once there Joey walked quietly towards his room and it wasn't until he was about to open his door that he heard Kaiba's voice ask, "You're okay? You still look sort of gloomy."

"My dad died," Joey pointed out, "I have a right to look sort of gloomy."

"I still wish I could see you smile again." Kaiba mumbled, "I just don't know how to make you happy."

"Well a Ferrari isn't going to make the cut for that." Joey pointed out.

"And what would?" Kaiba asked.

"Can't ya guess?" Joey wondered.

"Not really." Kaiba replied. "I guess Mokuba was right when he constantly pointed out that I'm socially a little handicapped."

"A little?" Joey grumbled. "If ya can't figure out that all I want is a hug, you're a social wrack."

Kaiba stared at him for a moment but then grabbed Joey's arms and pulled him into his own arms. Joey didn't know why he had said that but the second that Kaiba's arms closed around him, he knew that this was why he had stayed. It felt good to be in his arms even though he felt his tears run down his face.

Joey had no idea what of the things that happened next came first, but that didn't matter. Maybe it was Kaiba whose hand started to play with his hair or his own hands that started to move under Kaiba's shirt. Maybe he started to look into Kaiba's eyes before Kaiba's hand moved over his butt, or maybe it was the other way around. Joey also had no idea who started to kiss the other. All Joey knew for sure was that when he heard the beeping alarm of a mobile phone the next morning, it was way too early and the room he was in was way too white.

Joey blushed when he noticed where he was and looked at the time. It was just four in the morning. He felt someone moving next to him and the beeping was gone. Joey didn't really want to look at Kaiba or deal with him but he would have to do that eventually, so he might as well get it over with. He turned and looked at Kaiba who smiled at him a little. "Sorry to wake you, just go back to sleep."

"Do ya always go to work this early?" Joey asked.

"Just since you're here, that way I can leave work again sooner." Kaiba replied not looking at Joey at all.

Joey blushed a little, "Should have known that you're a workaholic after all."

"Anyway," Kaiba said, his voice more steady, "I need to get ready." Joey was a little mad at himself that he had used Kaiba's feelings for his own comfort and wondered how to best explain Kaiba that this night didn't really mean anything. Once Kaiba was in the door to the bathroom he looked over his shoulder and noticed the worried and upset look on his puppy's face. He gave a sigh and spared Joey having to say anything by pointing out, "Don't forget, I'm the jerk. You couldn't just have used me for comfort if your life depended on it. I simply used your grief for my pleasure, so quit beating yourself up."

Joey blushed even more than before and stared at the door that closed behind Kaiba. _'Smart ass.'_ Joey thought upset that Kaiba could read him so well when his friends didn't seem to know him so well anymore. _'I bet he ain't seeing this coming.' _And with that thought he grabbed the mobile phone that had dared to interrupt his beauty sleep. He searched through the contacts until he found the name 'Secretary'. _'I knew he wouldn't use a name, he probably kicks them out so often that he never even bothers to learn the names.'_ Joey called the secretary and once she had picked up, her voice sounding slightly frightened, Joey said. "Hey sweetie, I got some bad news, Seto Kaiba is really sick and can't come into work today."

"Mister Kaiba is too unwell to come into work?" She asked shocked. "Are you sure? And who are you?"

"Honestly, what phone am I using?" Joey asked sounding absolutely sure of himself. "I'm right here and trust me, he couldn't even call ya himself. He's sick all right, so please cancel or re-schedule his meetings for today or whatever else ya need to do in such a situation."

"Just for today?" She asked. "And you're sure that he won't be coming in?"

"Honestly, do ya think that just anyone can call from his phone unless Seto is close to dying? I mean, I'm a friend of his and wouldn't get near that thing unless he's too weak to move." Joey insisted, "But yeah, just today. I bet that once I got him half way back on his feet he's going to drag himself to work. Ya know how stubborn he can be."

"Well, okay." She finally agreed. "But please let me know if he'll be able to come in tomorrow as soon as you know it."

"Of course I will." Joey replied and grinned towards the door to the bathroom that was just opened. "And don't worry, I'll take good care of Kaiba until he's feeling better."

After that Joey ended the call before Kaiba could say something that gave away that he lied to the poor girl. Joey just hoped that he didn't just cost the poor girl her job. "You didn't dare to do what I think you just did."

"That depends on." Joey grinned cheekily towards the death glare that was turned on him, "If ya think that I did what I did."

"I have to go to work." Kaiba insisted.

"Nope," Joey informed, "Ya don't have to go in since your darling of a secretary thinks ya really sick and can't come in today and is currently getting rid of all those annoying meetings."

Kaiba glared at Joey but simply asked, sounding like he was about to explode, "And why on earth did you do that?"

"Don't know." Joey mumbled, "I just wanted to do something ya wouldn't be able to predict me doing." Kaiba's glare just stayed in place until Joey blushingly added, "And maybe I didn't really want to be alone all day again."

Seto glared for another moment but then gave a sigh before he mumbled, "Stupid immature mutt." Joey watched him moving closer and back onto the bed. He could feel his face blush even more under the watchful eye of Kaiba and feared that he had said way too much. "Don't worry." Kaiba mumbled quietly, before he gave Joey a kiss that felt way too good to be true and sent Joey's mind on a rollercoaster ride. "I know that you just don't want to be alone, so don't worry."

Joey couldn't help but enjoy what happened next just as much as he had the previous night and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to Violet-Eclipse, .Lover, LovelyRose5001, Angel Dove1, Guest and J.C 1990 for the review.

Next chapter you'll see what Joey and Kaiba do with the rest of the day now that Kaiba doesn't have to work! If you have a guess let me know, I'd love to see if the rest of the story it's getting to obvious.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that day Joey woke up once again thanks to Kaiba's annoying mobile phone. Just this time it wasn't because it was beeping, Kaiba was using it to call someone. "No, not this time. But don't fall for that stupid kid again. And prepare everything like I ordered, I obviously can't leave him alone for a second."

"Hey," came Joey's mumbled complain, "I'm no freaking kid."

"See you tomorrow." Kaiba said, ending the call before he replied to Joey's complains, "Then start acting a little more mature. Mokuba didn't even behave that childish when he actually was a child."

"Jerk." Joey mumbled with a deep blush on his face. "But thanks, that ya staying today."

"It's not like you left me much of a choice." Kaiba grumbled clearly still upset about that fact, "But starting tomorrow, you'll work for me. That way you won't be alone and I don't need to worry that you do something stupid while I'm gone."

"Jerk." Joey repeated.

"Tell me something I don't know." Kaiba grinned before kissing Joey's neck. Kaiba gave a sigh before he added, "And now get up and get dressed so we can finally go shopping."

"Why shopping?" Joey asked.

"I didn't replace any of the stuff you had to leave behind due to the sudden move." Kaiba reminded Joey.

"You already had everything here before you came to get me." Joey pointed out. "The things I left are some furniture and clothes and guess what, the stuff in my room is ten times that much if not more."

"And what would you like to do instead?" Kaiba asked watching the young blond lying nearly motionless in his bed. He didn't really want him to leave it but feared that Joey might fall into a depression if he allowed him to slump around too much. Joey had planned to find a job at the beginning but so far he had used one day to catch up with his friends just to be slightly disappointed and the next day he didn't leave his room only to look at everything that had changed the day after. It wasn't like him to give into his misery but he was clearly hurt by the loss of the only parent who had taken care of him.

"Don't know." Joey replied causing Kaiba to worry even more.

"How about we go and buy some DVD's?" Kaiba suggested remembering everything Joey had done with his friends in New York before his father was sick. "You could watch them with Yugi and the others then. You used to rent DVD's all the time, didn't you?"

Joey looked at him for a moment, "The stalker ya paid didn't need to look that closely ya know? But just so you know, it isn't the same if I can watch the DVD's all the time. I'll just get bored of them, like with the kids movie they played on the plane."

"What would you like to do instead?" Kaiba asked. "I'll do with you whatever you want but you're not wasting a beautiful day in bed."

"Don't know." Joey mumbled, "What if I want to waste a day in bed?"

"Then I drag you out even if it means that I have to carry you." Kaiba insisted. "I won't let you get any more depressed than you already are, so you better think of something nice to do."

"Never thought that it's possible to do something nice if you're around." Joey growled upset that he couldn't just snuggle into the blanket.

"Quit complaining." Kaiba ordered, "You're the one who stopped me from going to work to spend some time with you."

"Yeah," Joey said with a sigh, "Guess that backfired on me." He was quiet for a moment and Kaiba was about to suggest going out for lunch at least when Joey blushed and asked. "Can we go to an amusement park?"

"An amusement park?" Kaiba was surprised. He hadn't heard about Joey having gone to one with any of his friends before, apart from the opening of Kaiba Land where he had gone with Yugi and the others.

"Yeah." Joey blushed even more when he added, "All of my pals in New York thought it childish and made fun of everyone going there so I never said that I wanted to go with them and going alone is boring. And I never had a real boyfriend to take there on a date or something either."

Seto took a deep breath before he told Joey, "I'm only going to take you there if you get dressed now."

"Great." Joey cheered and was out of bed within seconds. He flew through the room towards the door that lead into his own room and was half way over the dresser that blocked the door from his side when he asked, "Hey, since when is this door unlocked again?" Joey looked at the key hole where he had left the key. It was still there which should have made it impossible to be unlocked from Kaiba's side.

"I knew you wouldn't risk your breakfast in bed and sneaked into your room the night after your friends were there and unlocked it again." Kaiba replied grinning smugly.

"I never knew that you're such a pervert." Joey tried to sound outraged but couldn't keep the amusement from his voice even though he knew that he should be outraged and not amused. "Stalking, peeping, breaking into my room and seducing me! Shame on you." After that Joey closed the door behind himself but didn't bother to lock it. Not even while he got changed. After what happened the previous night as well as that morning, there was nothing on him that Kaiba hadn't seen already so what's the point of hiding it. And since the key was still in the key hole, Kaiba at least couldn't peep through that.

Still Joey couldn't help but wonder why he had done what he had done. Why had he slept with Kaiba when he knew all along that he had no feelings for the jerk, while Kaiba had some strange fantasies about him? Part of Joey wondered if it really was love? Kaiba insisted that he had those feelings all along but how could he treat him the way he had if he truly did? Maybe he mistook some sort of sexual attraction with love, either that or he really was a social moron.

The fact that Joey already thought once that Kaiba might like him more than anyone else confused him as well. Yugi, Tristan and Téa had always been there for him. So why did he suddenly think that Kaiba could feel more for him than they did? And what about Serenity, they both loved each other and she would have been at the funeral for their father to support Joey if she hadn't been busy with studying. And that even though she´d hardly seen her father during the last few years and had never shown any interest in changing that fact.

But maybe that was part of the reason. Kaiba surly had plenty of work to keep him busy, seeing that he got up at four in the morning. But still, he was the one to fly all the way to New York for the funeral of a man he had never met. Granted, Joey had no idea if he had attended the funeral itself, but he had been there for Joey after all of Joey's and his father's friends from New York had left. It also had been Kaiba who had actually asked him to return. Yugi, Tristan and Téa had mentioned a few times that they missed him, but none of them had ever asked him to return, never mind offer help to do so. Sure, they offered after Joey talked about his wish to return and the fact that he couldn't really afford it, but they had never said that they want him to come home. They missed him, but it would have been okay for them if Joey had stayed away. Joey knew that it might just be that they didn't want to force him back, that they assumed him to be happy the way things were. But Seto clearly wanted him to return no matter what he wanted and as soon as possible. Already having everything prepared for who knew how long. Well it probably was his selfishness that made the difference, but it still made Joey feel like maybe Kaiba really did love him too much to let them be separated, which might end up being troublesome at some point.

Joey gave a sigh, he started to confuse himself and was getting a headache to go with it. He was really getting fed up with it all and decided to quit thinking about it. If he just went with the flow he would eventually find out the answers to at least most of those annoying questions. He was just about dressed and ready to find Kaiba to go to the amusement park, when his phone rang. One look at the display told him that it was a Kaiba, just not the Kaiba. "Hey Mokuba." Joey said cheerfully. "How are things?"

"I heard my big brother is sick?" Mokuba asked not sounding worried at all. "What on earth are you doing with him? I mean, you aren't even with him for one week and already you call his secretary that he's sick?"

"How do you know about that?" Joey wondered surprised.

"Well, let's just say, word travels fast." Mokuba replied. "And now shoot, what did you do?"

"I was bored and now we're about to go to an amusement park together." Joey told the younger Kaiba.

"Why did I never think of that?" Mokuba complained.

"Well according to Kaiba," Joey was fighting a laughing fit, "You've not even been as childish as I am when ya actually were a child."

"Being mature sucks." Mokuba summed up amused. "And he really is taking you out instead of getting mad?"

"Yeah. But I have to work at his company starting tomorrow because I'm too immature to be left alone." Joey chuckled. "Have ya heard something about that too? Because I have no idea what he want's me to do there. It's not like I know anything about programming games."

"Don't worry. Big bro knows that." Mokuba laughed, "And he probably wouldn't let you try if his life depended on it. The job he's got in mind for you is fun and easy, so don't worry about it."

"Fun and easy sounds good." Joey replied, "I wish you were around here too though." Joey's voice sounded playful. "Just thinking about all the mischief I could do with you driving Kaiba insane makes me laugh already."

"I guess I have to make sure to be back as soon as I can." Mokuba promised, "I want to find out what's going on back home anyway. Oh and don't tell Seto that I know you're there unless you already mentioned it. Because that jerk of a brother hasn't lost a hint about it when I called him yesterday."

"I'm not sure but I don't think I mentioned that to him at all." Joey thought hard about everything they had talked about. "I might have just forgotten that I mentioned it though."

"We'll see when I'll come to visit my dear brother." Mokuba sounded threatening. "And if he doesn't know that I know, I'll show him how mature I can be."

"That sounds like so much fun." Joey said happily. "I'll help you for sure, but now I really have to go find your brother or he'll change his mind about the amusement park."

"Sure, have fun and let me know if anything really interesting happens." Mokuba insisted before he said his goodbye.

Joey was just leaving his room to find Kaiba when he noticed him in the hallway waiting, "Did you need to sew your clothes together yourself or what took you so long?"

Joey grumbled. "It isn't my fault when someone phones me."

"If someone phones you," Kaiba suggested, "Then look at the display and if it isn't me, don't pick up."

"That's funny, I thought that was the other way around." Joey mused grinning. "But enough joking, it'd be rude not to answer the phone unless I really can't answer it. And now lets go, which amusement park are we going to anyway?"

"Since you're going with a Kaiba, you're obviously going to Kaiba Land." Seto replied, "Unless of course you insist on another place and have a good explanation why that one would be better than mine."

"I've been to Kaiba Land." Joey pouted, "It's the only amusement park I know so I'd rather go to one I don't know."

"That won't be a problem." Kaiba grinned smugly. "Or did you truly believe that I left it the way it was ten years ago? Everything I have is state of the art and so is Kaiba Land."

Joey rolled his eyes, "How could I think it wasn't?"

Seto just put an arm around Joey's waist and started to push him along the hallway. "Whatever, but if you waste any more time chatting around, the park will be closed before we get there."

"All right, all right, I'm going already." Joey mumbled and pushed Kaiba's hand away. He wasn't ready to act like a boyfriend even though they had ended up in bed. "But if it were close, wouldn't it be awesome if you'd have it open just for us and we'd have everything to ourself?"

Kaiba didn't seem too happy that Joey moved his hand away but didn't say anything about it. He simply lead the way towards the front door and the waiting limousine before growling, "Get in the car already."

"I don't see a car." Joey mumbled grinning, "I see a huge black bragging monster but whatever."

"Feel free to take a bus and go alone." Kaiba replied audibly angered.

"Chill out." Joey rolled his eyes again, "I'm just kidding around. You really need to learn how to laugh. You know, the thing where your lips go upwards and you might make a haha kind of sound. I'm sure you must have heard of it."

"Cute," Kaiba grumbled. "Get in the car, walk or get back into the mansion. Whatever way is fine but get moving."

"All right mister grumpy." Joey mumbled and got into the waiting limousine.

The ride started out really quiet since Kaiba looked really pissed. But after a while Joey was annoyed with his silence and asked, "Are ya still mad about that little joke?"

Kaiba looked at him for a moment before taking a deep breath, "I've never been angry about that."

"Yeah right." Joey grumbled, "Ya just pouting since we left."

"Firstly, I never pout." Kaiba pointed out looking more angry again. "And secondly, I'm not angry at you I'm angry at myself."

"Why would you be angry at yourself?" Joey asked surprised. "I mean, ya could have been a little less pushy but that's just how you are."

Kaiba glared a little at him but not as bad as Joey knew he could. "I never knew you find me pushy." He took another deep breath before he redirected his glare towards the door. "While you got dressed and had that phone call, I was wondering what car to take and thought that since most people want to ride in limousines I should use this one to impress you a little. I should have known though that you're not like others. You've always been different. That's why I was considering to try being straight when you left, instead of having someone following you around. But since no girl can be as stubborn as you and since I doubt that any other male is adding the fact I like the it that you're different, I quickly decided against it and rather have you fallowed around."

"Ya really should have known that I wouldn't be impressed by the car." Joey replied noticing an increase of the glare's intensity. "But that doesn't mean that I don't like it at all. I was just joking before and to be honest, I don't give a rats ass what car we're in because the car doesn't matter. It's the company I have in the car that's important." After noticing Kaiba's surprised look he quickly added looking away a little, "So this ride couldn't be great no matter what car ya picked."

It was quiet until Kaiba mumbled, "You're not a very good lair." Joey glared at Kaiba, upset that he didn't believe him even though it was true that he really did enjoy his company. "But at least you're cute when you blush."

"Wipe that smug look off your face would ya." Joey complained.

"Why should I?" Kaiba asked, "You're the one who said I needed to laugh more, a smile is a start isn't it?"

"I said laugh, not be smug." Joey mumbled but didn't complain more since they arrived and once they were inside, Joey was way too excited to complain about anything other than that Kaiba should have shown him this place much earlier. Joey enjoyed the day, but the questions he had earlier that day while getting dressed simply refused to leave his mind. He wanted to stick with his decision and not think about it, but he couldn't. Not with the way Kaiba would occasionally look at him, or the way it made him feel. How it felt whenever Kaiba moved a hand through his blond hair or how he chided him with a little smile for his childish behaviour while offering him some junk food or ice cream in the amusement park. It felt too much like a date to get those thoughts out of his head. Especially since Kaiba had said the previous day that something wouldn't be a date unless Joey arrived with him willingly, which he had today.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to wishfulliving89, Angel Dove1, dancing elf, LovelyRose5001, Eriasa Jun, J.C 1990, sherabo and Violet-Eclipse for the reviews. I bet you can all guess what kind of work Joey is doing. But no one know's what will happen when Mokuba visits them after that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They stayed till closing time in Kaiba land and Joey was exhausted by that time, as well as stuffed from all the junk food Kaiba had watched disappear in Joey's black hole of a stomach as he had called it. By the time they reached the mansion Joey was close to fall asleep. Once inside he walked towards his room right away. Once there he turned to look at Kaiba and the memories of the previous night came rushing back. He stared at Kaiba for a second but then nearly ran to him and just kissed him. It took Seto less than a second to react and all too soon Joey was back in Kaiba's bed room on his huge white bed and thoroughly kissed. Joey didn't want to think about any why's. He just knew that it felt great and that he wanted more.

But the why's refused to be banned from his mind for long. Soon after Seto had fallen asleep all the questions returned to his mind and ran amok. Joey had no idea why he kept sleeping with Seto when they used to hate each other, nor why he enjoyed the time with him, especially when they were alone but that afternoon as well. He had no idea why he longed for the taller mans touch. Maybe it really was just his grief but he somehow doubted it since he hardly ever thought about his father when Kaiba was around. That afternoon had been just the same, his father had been nearly forgotten in the excitement. Not completely, every now and then Joey had wondered if his old man would have enjoyed going there with him or if he'd taken him if they'd had the money for it during Joey's childhood. With every ride, Joey had wondered if his dad would have enjoyed it too. But apart from that, Kaiba had kept him distracted from grief all day.

Joey gave a sigh and sat up in bed, trying to figure out his own emotions. By now it was clear that he most certainly didn't hate Kaiba any more. On the contrary, he liked him quite a lot even though it wasn't the same as it was with Yugi or Tristan. But if it wasn't the same, what was it?

He also still wondered why Kaiba showed an interest in him all of a sudden? Kaiba had claimed to love him all along, but could that really be? A man like Kaiba who was so different from Joey, how could he love him enough to actually have someone stalk him?

"What's wrong?" Joey turned to the sound of Kaiba's voice just in time to see him rub his eyes before sitting up in bed too. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Joey watched his face. He looked like nothing was going on, or rather, like he didn't have any emotions at all. After watching his face for a moment, Joey was sure that he was wearing his business mask to hide something. And after thinking over Kaiba's words during the last few days including his comment about being the jerk and using Joey's grief, he thought he knew why. If he truly believed his own words, then maybe he worried that Joey was getting upset about it and would leave. "I'm fine." Joey mumbled hoping to calm him, "I'm just thinking about some stuff."

"And what would it be that manages to keep you awake?" Kaiba asked with a little grin that didn't look quite as natural as Joey was used to. He obviously was still wearing his mask.

"I was just wondering," Joey replied with a little blush. "Remember when I asked ya why ya love me all of a sudden and ya told me that ya always did?" Joey noticed Kaiba nod a little and added, "Ya never said why though."

Kaiba sighed. "I'm not sure. I just know that I do." Joey wasn't really satisfied with that answer which Kaiba seemed to notice. He smiled, much more relaxed now that it looked like Joey wasn't about to run out of the house. "Can you always explain why you feel something? I mean, you do stupid things and act like a child more often than not, but somehow that makes me smile and I'm happy when I can be around you. It's always been that way, I picked on you to make you look at me because I just enjoy looking into your eyes. And even when you're not around, I keep thinking about you and the things you said. And I've never been afraid of anything, but since you're here, I fear the day you'll leave because I want to tie you up and keep you here but I don't want to hurt you. But I don't know why I feel that way, I just know I do." Joey noticed Kaiba look away before he mumbled, "Could you try to sleep now? I think that was much more sappiness than I can bare on one day."

Joey had to grin a little at the last sentence but gave a nod. He lay back down and soon felt Kaiba's arms around himself. Joey moved a hand over Kaiba's arm and wondered why he enjoyed to be with him so much. Could it really be grief? Kaiba was nearly asleep when Joey realised something and said without thinking about it too much. "I just noticed something, I always wanted to challenge you ten years ago didn't I? Ya know, I always did it because I wanted you to think that I'm worth something. You weren't the only one who ever said that I'm worthless but it never mattered to me before, just with you it did."

Joey felt Kaiba's arms holding him tighter before he relaxed them again. "Do you always have to say what you think?" Kaiba mumbled.

"Why shouldn't I?" Joey asked.

"Because it will hurt all the more if you leave me after hinting that I might have had a chance back then if I hadn't hurt you." Kaiba replied.

"How about I try to start thinking about what I say and you try to say what ya think about?" Joey suggested. Kaiba looked a little confused. "Well ya never told me what ya really think about me and I bet that I'm not the only one. You always try to hide things like your emotions but I much rather know about that stuff. Not just that ya love me, but all the other stuff ya hiding too."

"Why? I thought you'd rather not know that I love you?" Kaiba wondered, "I thought that would freak you out."

"I'm not sure why, so don't get your hopes up," Joey warned, "But I'm actually happy that ya do, and I like being around ya."

"It'll be hard not to let my hopes go up at least a little." Kaiba said softly. "But I'll try if you try to sleep before you say even more things you might regret tomorrow."

Joey closed is eyes but once again it was Kaiba who looked like he was out first because Joey's mind refused to stand still. Now that this one thought about his feelings towards Kaiba had come to his mind, there where others. He had actually liked to fight with him a little and even always found the smug smile sort of sweet. There had never been a time where Joey couldn't understand the countless fan girls that adored Kaiba even though he was a jerk. And even though there was no doubt that he still is a jerk, Joey could still understand what they saw in him, causing Joey to wonder why Kaiba loved him, when he could have anyone.

"Will you ever fall asleep?" Kaiba mumbled after a while, not even opening his eyes.

"Maybe." Joey didn't sound sleepy though. "I'm just wondering if ya don't have any of those love story stuff feelings. Ya know like heart beating faster and butterflies in ya tummy."

Seto gave a sigh and pulled Joey closer before he started to give him a heated kiss. He held Joey's hand and moved it towards his own chest, letting Joey feel how fast his heart was beating before he whispered. "Of course I have that, especially when I get excited. But those are things I had before when I found someone physically attractive. With you there is more because no matter how hot someone was before, I would never long to hear a stupid comment from them."

"You do realise that not all of my comments are stupid, right?" Joey grumbled slightly upset.

"Well maybe not all of them are." Seto whispered with a smug smile before kissing him some more. He was starting to be more awake himself and enjoyed the kissing. "But the majority of them are."

"Jerk." Joey mumbled before he cuddled a bit more into Kaiba's embrace.

Seto moved his hands over Joey's body and kissed his neck until he heard him snore. "Great, now he falls asleep." He grumbled but let him sleep and enjoyed the thought of waking him the next morning with plenty of time to play with him before they had to go to the office.

Joey was surprised when Kaiba's alarm didn't ring before nine in the morning. "I thought ya leave for work at four to be home sooner?" Joey mumbled turning around, unwilling to get up already.

"I did." Kaiba agreed, "But since you're coming with me there's no reason to rush back and I assume that you rather sleep a little longer and now get up."

"Don't wanna." Joey mumbled sleepily.

"Too bad." Kaiba replied and sounded much too smug for Joey's taste. "I'll go run a bath, if you change your mind you can join me."

Joey's eyes went wide open while Kaiba walked completely naked towards his bathroom. In the time it took Kaiba to reach it, Joey's mind was at all the images he had the last time he had a bath. The images that were brought forth from Tristan's and Duke's dirty minds. The bath wasn't even full when Joey appeared behind Kaiba with a slight blush. "I guess I better have a bath too if I start working today."

"Sure." Kaiba grinned smugly. "I bet that's the only reason you got out of bed." And after that Kaiba kissed Joey and soon after they both enjoyed the warm and relaxing water, lying in each others arms.

It was past ten before they entered Kaiba Corp. Joey was a little nervous about what kind of job this would be and was happy that Mokuba at least had assured him that it would be fun and easy. Joey walked after Kaiba into the elevator and once the doors were closed Joey asked, "What kind of job is this anyway?"

"You'll see once we reach your office." Kaiba replied.

"I get my own office?" Joey cheered happily. "I never had my own office, where is it?"

"Right next to mine." Kaiba answered, "That way I can keep a close eye on you."

Joey wondered what he would have to do but was sure that Mokoba was right. Whatever Job Kaiba had for him, it would be easy enough that a kid could do it, considering how often Kaiba called him childish. He would never risk that Joey could mess up anything in his company.

Once they reached the top floor Kaiba walked up to the woman sitting behind a desk in front of a huge door "Mister Kaiba, I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday, " The woman said sounding worried, "But I prepared everything the way you ordered. So, where is the child you mentioned on the phone?"

Kaiba just pointed towards Joey who mumbled, "And again, I'm neither a dog nor a kid so quit looking down on me."

"And like I said, start acting like a mature young man and I might consider treating you accordingly." Kaiba replied. "And now come. We're already late because you had to play around this morning."

"Yeah like ya didn't want that yourself you freaking jerk." Joey grumbled upset but followed him through a slightly smaller door to the side of the bigger one. Leaving behind a slightly confused secretary whose face had turned into a dark red and tried to convince herself that she must have misunderstood their talk about playing.

Behind the door was a office like no other Joey had ever seen. There was the normal stuff like a desk with a computer and a chair. But it also had a comforter with a huge TV in front of it as well as plenty of gaming consoles and other stuff Joey had no idea what it was. "Those are some of the games that aren't on the market yet. I want you to test them and write a review. I need to know how to improve them."

"That's all?" Joey asked, "Ya want me to play around all day?"

"Not all day." Kaiba replied, "Don't forget to write the reviews."

"That's easy." Joey cheered, "Well apart from the review. I have no idea how to write those."

"You'll learn that quickly." Kaiba reassured. "I show you how to work the computer if needed but other than that you just need to write if you liked to play the game at all, what you liked best, what you didn't like too much and then I have a list of things that you need to 'grade' like graphic and some other things but like I said, there is a list of those for each game. And when you're done you can mail it to me."

"Cool, now I'm the one giving the bad grades rather than getting them." Joey grinned, earning himself a stern look from Kaiba who clearly didn't like it that Joey didn't seem to take the grading too serious.

"The games are the way you would get them if you bought them, I won't tell you how those work since you also have to grade the instructions, unless you didn't need them which you would have to write in the review." Kaiba continued. "If you have any other questions, ask my secretary, she's instructed to help you any way she can, including making you a cup of coffee, or rather hot chocolate since you seem to prefer that disgustingly sweet stuff."

"Don't bash my hot chocolate just because you've got no taste." Joey chided grinning.

"Just get started." Kaiba ordered and already started to walk towards the door, "Oh and one more thing, you get paid depending on the number of games you played and reviewed, so you better not waste too much time and get started."

After that Joey was alone. The job really was easy, just like Mokuba had promised and it was fun to play one game after the next. He could even play them for some time before writing a review since he needed to really get into the game. Some of them he might have to play for several days but he played some of the shorter ones first. He managed to write two reviews during his first morning alone and was playing one of the longer games after that.

The time flew by and Joey hardly noticed it until Kaiba entered without even knocking. "Didn't you forget something?" Kaiba asked.

Joey kept playing but thought about it, "I don't know what ya mean?" He replied after a moment. "I did the reviews and the rating of the graphing, backgrounds, instructions and so on and mailed you two already. This one just takes longer, so I thought I should play it for longer too? I mean, I hardly got through the intro."

"That's not what I meant." Kaiba replied.

"What did you mean?" Joey asked.

"How about you take a look at the time?" Kaiba suggested.

Joey looked at his watch before he said, "It's three, so where is the problem? You didn't mention anything about meetings or other things so what's with the time?"

"You didn't take a lunch break!" Kaiba pointed out. "And you should know by now that I'm not keen on letting you starve yourself to death."

"At least I'm not catching a cold after that one." Joey chuckled thinking of the conversation in which Kaiba had asked him to return to Domino.

"That's not funny." Kaiba retorted. "Pause the game or save it or whatever but get to the cafeteria and get yourself some food."

"No can do." Joey replied, "I'm broke."

"Impossible." Kaiba insisted, "You still have my credit card that I gave you at the airport."

"Yeah, but that's at the mansion and I wouldn't use it anyway. I don't want to use your money all the time." Joey insisted.

"I don't care, you eat something. I pay since you don't have anything on you." Kaiba said.

"Let me just finish this part." Joey replied.

"I said pause or safe now!" Kaiba ordered but Joey just kept playing and ignored him completely focused on the game. "You know I'm happy that you enjoy my game so much but I said you have to eat something now." And with that Kaiba grabbed the wires of the gaming system and pulled the plug.

The game was gone immediately. "Hey? I didn't save at all you jerk, now I have to start it all over."

"Then next time I tell you to save, you save it and now go and eat." Kaiba ordered.

"I hate you." Joey grumbled but got out and walked over towards the door and then followed Kaiba towards the cafeteria. "I hope the stuff ya serve here at least tastes good."

"I hate junk food, so you won't get any of that." Kaiba replied, "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something to your liking."

"I'd better." Joey grumbled still angry that Kaiba had dared to crash his game. He had enjoyed it a lot and already couldn't wait to start over. "If not I will go right back up and play."

"If not you'll get into a car and to the next rubbish serving burger joint or pizza place you know." Kaiba ordered, "But you'll eat."

"Jerk." Joey mumbled.

"Always was, always will be and now stop complaining." Kaiba ordered.

Once they were in the cafeteria Joey was surprised that he might not get burgers or pizza but at least plenty of steak, chicken or fish with rice pasta or potatoes as well as salad. Joey noticed that Kaiba ate mostly salad and asked, "Are ya a bunny that ya eat that ugly green stuff?" While getting his steak.

"That ugly 'green stuff' is a necessary component of a healthy diet." Kaiba simply replied.

"Not really, I get plenty of everything in there." Joey said pointing at his steak.

"And how do you manage to do that without eating healthy things to go with the steak?" Kaiba asked certain that he would regret it.

"I bet the cow had plenty off ugly green stuff so I get what she got while eating my steak." Joey summed up. Kaiba glared at him for a moment but refused to reward his stupidity with a statement. He just paid for both of their food and then took his own stuff upstairs into his office. Joey followed towards the top floor and asked in the elevator "Why aren't ya eating with the others?"

"Because I'm busy and usually eat while doing some work. Also, you might have noticed that most are already done eating and so it's pointless to sit in an empty room." Kaiba explained.

"Great then I can play while I eat." Joey cheered. "Do I have to bring the tray down again or can I give it to your secretary and let her do that?"

"Whatever way you prefer." Kaiba replied. "But make sure to eat while you play or I cut the power to your room, understood?"

"You know, I took care of myself and even for my dad for some time so you should know that I can take care of myself and won't starve." Joey pointed out.

"Sure, that explains why you looked halve starved in New York." Kaiba grumbled.

"That doesn't count. My dad was dying and I wanted to be there when he died." Joey insisted with a sad look, "I just wished I were."

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked when the doors of the elevator opened again.

"Nothing." Joey replied sad and just walked towards his own office where he re-started the game and slowly ate a little.

Half an hour later Kaiba was in the room, complaining again. "Why did you hardly touch the food?"

"Maybe I just don't like it?" Joey suggested.

"I told you to go and get something you like then. I can give you the money for that." Kaiba ordered. "And I doubt that it's the case so tell me the truth. What on earth manages to stop your apatite?"

"None of your business." Joey replied.

Kaiba gave a sigh and walked closer. "Was it because of what we talked about? What did you mean with that anyway? You were with him when he died? You never left the house, so how could you not have been there?"

"I wasn't really there." Joey mumbled. "I was in the kitchen to get some food for myself. He was all alone in his room when he died."

Kaiba slapped the back of Joey's head before he complained, "You really are a stupid mutt. Honestly you've been in the house nonstop for over a month, not meeting up with any of our friends and I even had to pay a neighbour to do the shopping for you."

"Hold on? I thought she offered because she's nice." Joey interupted.

"No one is stupid enough to do anything for free apart from you of course." Kaiba replied.

"Yugi would too." Joey mumbled "And it isn't stupid, it's nice."

"Whatever." Kaiba said to get back to the real problem. "The way you looked you skipped most of your meals to spend as much time with your father as you could and now you're beating yourself up for getting some food just because he happened to die then? You did everything you could and more than most children would have done for their parents. How many die in a hospital or home for elderly because their kids refuse to take care of them? Nearly no child would stop working to take care of their parent so cut yourself some slack here. You did more than could be expected. It's bad luck that he died when you left the room but honestly, what else could you have done apart from really starving yourself?"

Joey watched Kaiba for a moment but still didn't look any happier. "I could have stayed there to be closer. Now I can't even see his grave."

"This weekend or next?" Kaiba asked. "Just say when and I book a flight and hotel room for you."

"But that's expensive and you're already paying so much for me." Joey complained.

"I don't care." Kaiba said, "I do what little I can to make you happier again, you just need to tell me what I can do."

"Don't I have to work the weekends?" Joey asked. "You worked both days last weekend."

"Since you're paid after the amount of work you do I don't care if you come into work or not so you can choose what days you work." Kaiba replied. "And five days a week should be sufficient to get you plenty of pocket money."

"How about a raise?" Joey asked sounding sheepishly again and was clearly in a better mood, "That way I could pay you some rent for the room and my food."

"Forget it." Kaiba replied. "I'd only end up moving money from my account to yours just to have you send it right back. So how about I pay you a little less than the others that do the same amount of work and the difference will be considered rent and food money?"

"Deal." Joey replied. "Oh wait, will I still have enough money?"

"Plenty, don't worry." Kaiba replied intend on still paying him a little more than anyone else just to spoil him and to make sure that he never even thinks about getting another job.

"Great." Joey grinned and started to eat some more of his food. Kaiba watched him play and waited until his tray of food was finished. "Are you working the next two weekends?" Joey asked after finishing his food.

"Yes." Kaiba replied, "Why are you asking?"

"Just, I don't want to go to New York alone." Joey mumbled with a slight blush.

"Then invite one or two of your friends, just tell me who and when and I'll book it." Kaiba replied. Joey gave a sigh and looked a little disappointed. "Did something displease you?"

"Yeah." Joey mumbled.

"Then please, just tell me what it is." Kaiba questioned with a sigh wondering what on earth could be wrong now.

"I don't wanna go with Tristan or Yugi or any of them." Joey informed Kaiba.

"And who would you like to take instead? Maybe Mai?" Kaiba suggested.

"No, a socially handicapped workaholic, why else do ya think I asked if ya working." Joey blushed even more.

Kaiba stared at him for a moment before he gave a sigh. "How about we leave Friday night? If we fly during the night you can sleep during the whole flight and won't get bored. Once there you can meet up with your friends visit your fathers grave or do whatever else you wish and we'll return Sunday night. That way I'll be there for my meeting on Monday and I can probably get my work done on the flight or in the hotel while you'll meet your friends."

"What if not?" Joey asked and added after a confused look from Kaiba, "What if I drag you all over New York and you'll be too tired to do your work on the plane?"

"Then I'll stay longer on Monday." Kaiba replied.

"You'd really do that for me?" Joey asked.

"Of course." Kaiba simply said. "But now I have to get to work. After all it seems like I have to get a head start on some things."

"Thanks. Guess you're not a total jerk after all." Joey blushed.

"Don't mention it." Kaiba replied and walked towards the door where he added with a slight grin, "And I mean it, don't mention it, I have a reputation to keep."

Joey wished he had a camera at hand since he would love to have one picture of Kaiba actually grinning not even an evil grin but a friendly humerous grin.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to LovelyRose5001, Violet-Eclipse, .Lover, Eriasa Jun, dancing elf and Angel Dove1 for the reviews. Guess I underestimated the amount of words I had for Joey's first day at work, but Mokuba will be next so he'll be in the next one for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Joey kept playing the same game until the evening and once Kaiba walked into Joey's office saying that he was heading home and that he should at least save and could take the game home if he enjoyed it so much.

"Really?" Joey asked, "Can I keep the game after testing it? I mean it already has all my details and if I buy a new one I'd have to restart again."

"You can keep whatever game you want, just let me know." Kaiba replied while Joey saved and packed up his game.

"Cool." Joey cheered. "This really is the best job ever."

"I'm glad you're liking it." Kaiba said. Soon after that both young man sat in a limousine. It was rather quiet while they drove home. Once there a dinner was already on the table and Joey enjoyed it. Kaiba's chef was great and Joey loved the food like always. During dinner it was still rather quiet and Joey wondered what might happen next. Kaiba would probably head towards his room but what should he do? Part of Joey wanted to go into his own room and hide but another part wished to be in Kaiba's arms again. He knew it was wrong to even consider it since Kaiba had clearly fallen head over heels for him. But he still longed for the comfort of his arms, unknowing why he wanted to be close to him. The thought of sleeping in his own bed was physically painful, no matter how much Joey wanted it to be different.

Once dinner was over Kaiba walked as expected towards his own bedroom. Joey followed towards the same direction still wondering what he should do. Once there he didn't really have to do anything else than enjoy because Kaiba, who had noticed that Joey's mind was in a different world altogether since their ride home, simply kissed him. Joey looked into his eyes after that, noticing a slightly questioning as well as begging look that Joey was sure Kaiba wouldn't admit to be there if his life depended on it. Joey couldn't help but smile about the begging look and was kissed again right away and not too long after that they both were in Kaiba's king size bed.

This time it was Kaiba who didn't seem to rest all too well. Sometime just past midnight Joey noticed still half asleep that Kaiba wasn't in bed at all and looked around. He noticed the taller man at the huge window, looking out over the garden of the mansion. "Ya know, maybe we should try to sleep bad during the same night. That way we don't keep each other awake." Joey mumbled.

"Sorry if I woke you." Kaiba replied. "Just go back asleep."

"Can't." Joey told him, "The bed's too empty and ya helped me last night too, so what's up?"

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about." Kaiba said and went back towards the bed and lay down. "Try to sleep, now that the bed isn't as empty as before."

"I still wanna help ya." Joey pointed out. "Please just tell me, or I'll keep wondering about it all night."

Kaiba gave a sigh before he replied. "I'm not sure I want to talk about it."

"Just shoot." Joey ordered, earning himself a mild version of Kaiba's death glare.

"I was just wondering about something." Kaiba replied.

"And what is that something?" Joey wanted to know.

"If I should get you a place of your own?" Kaiba answered looking sad.

"Why would you?" Joey asked looking at least as sad as Kaiba.

"Because I worry that you'll end up depending on me too much to be happy" Kaiba explained, "I know that I'm not really the best company."

"In that case," Joey yawned, "Just forget about it, I'd never accept that. And anyway, I'd much rather have your company than being alone." Kaiba looked at him surprised. "Don't look so surprised, I'm freaking sleeping with ya mostly so I'm not alone. I mean I like it and, oh just forget about it and go back to sleep." Joey blushed and turned around, trying to fall asleep again.

He heard Kaiba sigh and wondered if he'd hurt him even more pointing out that he simply slept with him to avoid being alone. For a long time it was silent before Joey felt Kaiba's arms around him and felt him cuddle closer to him. "Maybe sometime it won't be due to that?" He heard him mumble, probably already assuming that Joey was already asleep.

The next morning Joey woke up even earlier than the previous day. It wasn't Seto nor his phone that woke him though. It was Mokuba who just walked right into the room calling "Surprise big bro." After saying that Mokuba stared at Joey who was in his brother´s arms and then glared at them both, "Now I'm really mad, why on earth didn't anybody tell me that you two are together?"

"Because we're not." Kaiba replied sounding even more threateningly, "Now get out, so I can get dressed before talking to you. And next time, knock."

"You're not?" Mokuba asked looking slightly worried, "What on earth is going on then? And why, my dear big brother, didn't you even tell me that Joey moved in?"

"Because he did when you told him that I love him." Kaiba replied.

"How did you know about that?" Joey asked shocked that Mokuba might think that he told Seto about that after all.

"I know you both." Kaiba explained, "I knew you'd call Mokuba right after my offer and that he'd probably would want to warn you. And I was proven right with my assumption when you hinted that you 'found out' about me possibly having those feelings the first time. You're not smart enough to figure that out, so someone clearly told you."

Now it was Joey's turn to try out a Kaiba death glare. "I'm not that stupid."

"No," Kaiba retorted, "You're even more stupid."

"Jerk." Joey grumbled.

"Always was, always will be." Kaiba said not for the first time and Joey was sure that it wouldn't be the last time either.

"You know, for someone who claims to love me, you're awfully mean to me." Joey mumbled but couldn't stop himself from smiling at Kaiba a little.

"You're sure you're not together?" Mokuba asked, wondering about the relaxed atmosphere and the smiles, especially considering the insults.

"Yes." Kaiba insisted. "And what are you waiting for? I'd like to get dressed before further discussions."

"All right." Mokuba replied, "I'm starving so I'll get some breakfast and wait there for you."

Seto watched his brother before looking at Joey, "If you want I´ll order some food to be brought up and explain to Mokuba what's going on myself. You don't have to endure that most likely unpleasant discussion and then you can spend the day with him."

"I wouldn't mind doing that together, but what about work after that?" Joey asked.

"Like I said before, you can skip a few days if you want." Kaiba replied and got up to get dressed. "And I think it's better if I discuss it with Mokuba. Your temper might get the better of you and just start a fight."

"Ya know, I really like the kiddo and I'm happy to see him again," Joey mumbled, "But I'm sort of upset that I probably won't get a great bath with you while he's waiting."

Kaiba grinned. "I assume he'll be around a few days so we have plenty of time."

"You know that it's rude to let him wait?" Joey mumbled but moved his arms around Kaiba's shoulders.

"Trust me, he knows about my social skills." Kaiba replied and started kissing the young blond in his bed.

The kissing didn't last long though since Joey stopped, claiming, "You might be a social wreck but I'm not and on top of that, I can have that great bath while you two talk and eat after that." With that said, Joey got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to run himself a bath.

Kaiba took a deep breath before he started to get dressed.

A little later Kaiba walked towards his little brother and once he saw him he said, "I assume you have further questions regarding me and Joey?"

"You bet I have." Mokuba agreed, "Why on earth are you two sleeping in one bed if you're not dating?"

"Because he felt lonely." Kaiba replied, "I know it isn't right of me to use the fact that he gets lonely quite easily since his fathers death, but this might very well be my only chance to be physically close to him."

"You mean you're using him?" Mokuba asked. "Seto if you love him you shouldn't do that."

"I know." Kaiba gave a sigh, "But I'd say we're both using the other. I long for a chance to be with him and he seems to need it as some form of comfort. I know that once this ends, he'll regret it ever happened and I'll miss him all the more but I can't help it, Mokuba. And I'd like you not to discuss this with him and just let me continue. I'm hoping to give him enough comfort that he might fall for me. As little as that hope is, it's the first time I have any hope that he'll ever return my feelings."

Mokuba watched his older brother. "I get what you mean, but I really worry about him. If he does it simply for comfort then he's feeling worse than I feared about his father´s death. I don't think that this can possibly be good for him."

"Maybe not, but maybe it'll help." Seto mused, "Maybe he simply needs a break from taking care of others and needs to be taken care of for a while. Maybe that's why he finds the comfort with me rather than his friends who might be willing to take care of him but to whom he feels responsible to be there for in return."

Mokuba still looked worried but then said, "But it certainly won't be good for you if it doesn't work."

"It'll be worse if I'm unable to even try and be forced to wonder if it would have worked for the rest of my life." Seto insisted.

"Maybe." Mokuba admitted reluctantly. "I'm worried about Joey though. I won't promise not to talk to him about it. But I promise not to tell him to quit whatever is going on between you, unless I get the feeling that he really needs to stop."

"Why should he?" Kaiba asked. "He's doing okay. He's missing his father of course and there are some things about that which still trouble him greatly but I'm honestly trying to help him."

"Yeah, sure." Mokuba said ironically, "I bet sleeping with him helps lots."

"Actually it does." Kaiba grinned, "That way I know when he can't sleep and so far it helped a lot to find out what exactly is troubling him."

"His father died, that's troubling him." Mokuba pointed out.

"He wasn't in the room when he died because he got himself some food and feels bad about it. I wouldn't have found out that it's keeping him up at some nights if he hadn't been with me." Kaiba explained, not pointing out that he found out that part during work with him, "I think there are still other ridiculous things that are troublesome to him and maybe I can help him with those just like it did about him getting some food."

"We'll see, but I will talk to him about it." Mokuba still insisted.

"At least promise me not to bug him about it too much." Seto requested, "I doubt that he'll like talking about it and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable."

"But he did have a room for himself right?" Mokuba asked. He doubted that his brother had forced him to do anything but he wanted to be sure. "You did give him another choice than sleeping with you, right?"

"Of course." Seto replied, "He has the rooms next to mine and I admit that I might have checked in on him every now and then to make sure he slept well but he had his own room."

Mokuba gave a sigh, certain that Seto simply wanted to peep on the hot blond but didn't complain further.

A little later Seto went into work and shortly after that Joey came down for breakfast. "Hey Mokuba. How are things in Europe?"

"Great. How are things with my brother?" Mokuba asked still slightly worried for both guys.

"We didn't kill each other yet." Joey grinned.

"Quite the opposite from what it looked like." Mokuba mumbled.

Joey blushed a little. "Listen Mokuba, I know that I might hurt your brother and that you want to protect him, I get it really, but please just give it some time and let me see where this goes. I promise to try and not to hurt him too much."

"You just worry about him?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure, what else?" Joey wanted to know, not understanding what he might mean.

"Don't you worry that you'll really regret this?" Mokuba wondered, "I mean, you used to hate his guts and you fought so much and all. Maybe, you'll reach a point where you'll regret it big time."

"Don't be silly." Joey laughed, "Like I'd regret anything. Honestly when did I struck you as the kind of guy to live in the past? I won't regret it. I like it right now and don't really want to change it. And I might not know what happens tomorrow, but I don't care. And I care even less what I might have done wrong in the past. I mean, it isn't like I could change that."

Mokuba smiled a little, "Well I guess I should let you two do what you want then, but you can do me a favour?"

"You name it." Joey grinned happily.

"Don't kill me tomorrow morning." Mokuba begged.

"Why should I?" Joey asked.

"You'll see when I take you two out for something." Mokuba said with a cheeky smile. "Let's say this is pay back for not telling me what's going on around here."

"Oh come on, I did tell you about me moving in." Joey begged. "Please tell me what's going on."

"Okay." Mokuba replied, Since you told me part of the deal, but not what you're doing with my brother. I'll tell you part of it."

"No, tell me everything." Joey continued his begging curiously. "I would have told you about that but I honestly didn't think that ya want to know all the gory details."

"Oh trust me. I don't want details." Mokuba quickly said before Joey could try and tell him something he really didn't want to hear, "But I'd have liked to have known that there was something going on between you two, even if just to protect me from walking in on on you two. I mean if you'd been doing something when I walked in this morning I might have died of the shock."

Joey had to laugh a little. "Sorry kiddo. But please tell me where you're taking us."

"To the airport." Mokuba answered grinning.

"Why?" Joey asked, "Are we flying somewhere?"

"Nope," Mokuba said with a slight blush, "But my fiance is flying here tomorrow. She would have arrived with me but I asked her to give me a day to prepare you guys and, well to check if it's safe to come here or if you two turned this place into a war zone."

"No war zone." Joey laughed, "Just a nut house."

"Ain't that the truth." Mokuba grinned. "Don't tell Seto though. He still should have told me about you staying here just in case he was wrong with his assumption."

"The great Kaiba and doing something in case he is wrong?" Joey said doubtfully, "He'll never do that since he'll never believe it possible to be wrong."

"You've got a point." Mokuba chuckled, "But since he's supposed to be smart, he might learn that he has to tell me himself anyway."

* * *

Authos Note: Thanks to .Lover, Violet-Eclipse, LovelyRose5001, dancing elf and Angel Dove1 for the reviews.

And I bet you all know who Mokuba wants to marry and yes it's sort of cliche, but I had to give Serenity a chance to complain at least a little about not being informed about anything by Joey. I mean Mokuba is upset that Seto didn't tell him anything himself, what must Serenity think? Her own brother told Mokuba but left her out of the loop. Well you''ll see her reaction in the probably last chapter. I don't think the rest will be split again. But since I don't do the splitting, I can't promise you more then that there might only be one more chapter but Serenity will be in the next one either way since her appearance will happen really soon now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mokuba and Joey enjoyed the rest of the day together and played the game Joey took with him the previous day. They also walked a bit through the city, dwelling in memories from the past together until it was getting late. Seto didn't return until late that night and Joey was wondering if it was because he'd started later since Joey worked with him or if it was because he wanted to get a head start for their trip to New York? Joey stayed up with Mokuba until he returned but decided to go to bed right after Kaiba was home. Kaiba had already said that he would go to bed right after his return. Mokuba looked a little worried but didn't say anything. Even after following them secretly towards their rooms and noticing that Joey and Seto disappeared kissingly in Seto's room. He simply returned to his own room and got out his phone to check if his fiance would arrive as planned. So far Seto had no idea what was coming for him, neither did Joey know the part Mokuba had kept from him.

The next morning when Seto wanted to leave for work early in the morning, Mokuba blocked his way. "Hey, big bro. If you want to go into work you surely can, but I need you to be at the airport at ten."

"Why? Are you leaving this soon?" Seto asked surprised. He knew that Mokuba had plenty of work to keep him busy but he usually made sure to have a bit of air to stay a week at least.

"Of course not." Mokuba grinned, "But that's a surprise, for both of you, Joey's going to be there too and trust me, you'll want to see his reaction."

Seto was thinking about it for a moment. Mokuba looked a little worried and he wondered if Mokuba rather wanted him for protection from Joey's reaction and wondered why that might be. "Fine, I'll meet you two there." Seto agreed certain that whatever was waiting for him, would need his presence.

When he arrived at the airport Joey looked giddy and grinned at him like he already knew what was waiting for them and was eager to see Seto's reaction rather than it being the other way round.

"You're just about in time." Mokuba looked worried towards Joey before he looked towards the arrivals. Seto noticed right away that Joey obviously already knew something he didn't and wondered if that was causing the worried look on Mokuba's face, maybe he simply feared that Joey would give away what was going to happen.

"Aren't you curious?" Joey asked, "I mean ya got no clue what Mokuba want's you here for."

"He invited someone and considering that he want's me to be present I assume that it's either someone that I'll be pleased to see or someone that he want's to introduce to me." Seto summed up. "Since I wouldn't know anyone I might like to see apart from the people present, I'm certain that his girlfriend landed a little while ago and he's eager to introduce her to me, which also means that he's reasonably serious about her since he never mentioned his last three girlfriends."

"Are you spying on me too?" Mokuba grumbled upset that his brother even knew about those. He had liked them but found out rather fast that they wanted money and considering his big brother they assumed him to have plenty of that.

"Of course not." Kaiba replied, "But you were still living here when you were together with them and I did notice an increase of private activities as well as the way you dressed up for those. Since you haven't left that long ago I'm also rather certain that there wasn't another girl in between. I doubt you'd introduce her right after getting together since you didn't with the last three."

"Smart ass." Joey grumbled. "But you don't know everything."

"Neither do you." Seto pointed out after noticing another worried look towards Joey while mostly watching the arrivals also telling Seto that way that his girlfriend had already landed. "He's still worried about your reaction which means you're at least nearly as clueless as I'm."

Joey looked at Mokuba and remembered that he was asked not to kill him today. He had gotten completely sidetracked with the news about his engagement. "He's going to find out though." Mokuba mumbled and Seto stared while no other than Serenity walked up to Mokuba to hug him before hugging her brother.

"You're freaking kidding me." Joey nearly screamed. "You're so not going to marry my kid sister."

"That's not fair Joey." Serenity replied clearly upset and did a weak attempt to glare at her older brother. "You don't even tell your own sister that you're moving from New York back to Domino but expect me to ask you who I'm allowed to marry?"

"Marry?" Seto quietly asked Mokuba slightly amused about Joey's reaction.

"Yes." Mokuba mumbled, "We're engaged."

"Congratulations." Seto replied.

"You're not upset then?" Mokuba wanted to know.

"Why should I be?" Seto asked. "I'm happy that I don't need to worry that your fiance only wants your money. Considering that she's related to Joey and that they're close, there's absolutely no way that this is the case."

Joey and his sister were still glaring at each other but Serenity's glare was already faltering. "Please, big brother, I really love him." She started to beg, the glare already gone. "I'll marry him no matter what but please don't be mad at me about it. I love you too big brother but I don't want anyone else but him."

Joey glared at Mokuba for a moment but then gave a sigh before looking slightly defeated towards his sister mumbling, "Well, you could do worse."

"Thank you so much, big brother." Serenity cheered and gave her brother a big hug. "But how comes that you're living with Seto Kaiba? Mokuba only mentioned that you'd be here too since you recently moved in with him but he was strangely vague on the reasons behind that."

"Why? What did he tell you?" Joey asked.

"He only said that you wanted to move and that Seto wanted you here, so you moved in with him." Serenity replied confused.

"That isn't vague." Joey grinned with a slight blush, "That's pretty much it. I wanted to move back here for a while, ya know I missed my pals here. And Seto was all alone in that huge mansion since Mokuba was gone so he wanted me to move in with him." Serenity still looked a little confused but didn't ask anything else.

"How about you guys go back to the mansion?" Seto said trying to make sure that she wouldn't ask something Joey wasn't ready to answer. "It was a long flight for Serenity, so I'm sure she'd like to rest a little."

"Thanks for the offer." Serenity said with a smile. She had been worried about Seto's reaction and not expected him to be this nice to her since she knew from Joey that he could be rather unfriendly. Not that Joey had ever used such a nice term for him. She looked at Joey, again wondering why he suddenly stayed with a man he used to talk about so badly? She was certain that there was something all three of those man kept from her.

"Mokuba, I'm sure you can take care of her yourself, I've still got some work to do." Seto said looking towards Mokuba and then turned to look at Joey, "I assume you'll stay home for the rest of the day."

"Don't know." Joey replied. "Maybe the two lovebirds would rather want to be alone."

"Don't be silly Joey." Serenity chided, grinning sheepishly, "I've got Mokuba all to myself when we're home, I can share him with you now."

"I guess that means I have to share you." Mokuba grinned. "But since I'm happy to have survived telling your brother that I want to marry you, I guess I can live with it."

"Of course you survived." Serenity rolled her eyes. "Joey likes you and I could hardly hope for a better husband."

"But I have to ask one thing of you two." Joey suddenly was the one grinning. "I want to be present when you two tell Tristan and Duke."

"Why's that?" Mokuba asked slightly worried. He knew that both used to like Serenity but he hadn't expected either one to still feel that way about the pretty girl.

"You'll see." Joey replied. "They're coming to visit me tomorrow so you guys can tell them then. By the way, how long are you two staying in Domino?"

"Just a week." Serenity answered, "I have to be back at work after that."

"How is that boss of yours?" Joey asked her, "Since you got that new position as the big bosses secretary. I mean working in the mail department might be easier since those rich big asses can be...well asses."

Serenity chuckled, "My boss is handsome, sweet, smart, kind, friendly and simply perfect."

"Really?" Joey asked, "Hey Moki aren't ya getting jealous when ya hear that?"

"Not really." Mokuba replied grinning, "Since my new secretary that got promoted from the mail department is beautiful, sweet, smart, kind, friendly and simply perfect."

Joey looked at them for a moment before he pointed out to his sister, "I guess you could stay a little longer then. I bet your boss won't fire his fiance."

Serenity and Mokuba both laughed before Mokuba explained, "I might not fire her but I really do need her there, she's a great secretary and to be honest, I would miss her."

"I miss her too." Joey mumbled but added, "Well at least I get to see her for a week and as long as I'm staying with Kaiba this is making sure that I'll see her every Christmas since she won't need to choose between her brother and your brother."

"And what about mom?" She asked grinning. "But at least it's going to be every second rather then third."

"I´ve got a better solution, "We make it one year you're at mom's and one year you're to visit Mokuba's brother and one year you visit me. Since I'm living with Seto that means I see you two out of three years."

"Why aren't you simply staying at Mom's when I'm there every second year?" Serenity asked.

"Good question." Joey mused, "I might have to bring grumpy pants though since I don't think it's fair to leave him all alone for Christmas."

"I don't think Mom would mind that too much." Serenity grinned. "Or you could simply invite her to spend Christmas at the Kaiba mansion every year."

"Either way," Seto interrupted the cheerful conversation, "I'll be off and don't wait for me. I have a lot of work to get organized."

"He seems quite busy." Mokuba mused, looking a little worried after Seto left.

"No need to worry." Joey replied with a smile hoping to calm the boy with that. "He promised to take me on a short trip to the states to see my father's grave and I intend to make sure that he gets a break there but he wants to get a head start at work on somethings. He wasn't working as bad as I thought he would. I mean before he promised to take a bit of time off for my sake."

"Well, at least that's something." Mokuba mumbled, "But please make sure that he get's some rest."

"He gets plenty of rest and plenty of food since he's worried that I miss out on one of those." Joey calmed the younger Kaiba.

"Like anyone needs to make sure you'll get enough food." Serenity giggled.

"Yeah, I don't get what he's worried about either." Joey mused, "But I still like it since I get more than enough grub. He even ordered me burgers and stuff before even though he really hates fast food."

"Wow," Serenity pretended to be shocked, "My big brother is living in the same house as someone who hates fast food and neither died nor killed the other? So miracle do happen."

"Obviously." Mokuba replied. "I mean honestly you know how those two have been in high school. I thought if Joey ever found out about us he'd die of shock that his sister is going to be a Kaiba."

"And I thought your brother would kill me, simply to get rid of me." Serenity mused, "I mean how could the little sister of the so called mutt ever be good enough for his kid brother?"

"Yeah, and now I've seen them in bed together." Mokuba mumbled.

"YOU WHAT?" Serenity screeched.

"Oh great." Joey mumbled "Did you have to tell her?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Mokuba defended himself, "I want to marry her and I really wouldn't like to ruin it for myself by lying to her."

"You're dating Seto?" Serenity asked now completely confused about the whole situation. She had been so sure that Joey hated Seto Kaiba more than anything and now he's not only living with him, he's obviously in some kind of relationship with him. And the fact that so far she hadn't even known her brother to be gay didn't exactly make this any less shocking.

"I'm not dating him." Joey tried to explain slightly embarrassed, "But how about we're not going to discus this at the airport?"

"Fine, let's go to the mansion first," Serenity agreed, "But I really want to know what's going on big brother."

They drove towards the mansion while Joey tried to think of a way to explain everything to his kid sister. Once there she asked him to explain things to her and just looked questioningly at him. Joey looked into her eyes and gave a sigh. "I'm not sure myself. I just know that he's in love with me for some time and, well I like it here and I like being close to him and one thing lead to the next and things happened but we're not really dating and I don't know if I ever will, considering our past. As you've pointed out, I didn't exactly get along with him in high school and don't know what to make of all that's going on now, so I just wait and see where it's taking me."

She looked at him for a moment and then said, "You still just live from one day to the next, don't you?"

"Ya know me." Joey grinned.

Serenity gave a sigh but then said, "Just please, let me know if something changes again, okay? No matter if it's you moving out or actually getting together."

"I promise you're the first to know." Joey replied grinning.

Serenity laughed. "You mean, right after Yugi and Tristan and Mokuba? You know it's sort of good that you get along with him so well because otherwise I wouldn't know as much about your life as I do."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me moving in here but I just wanted to see how it'll work out and I'm just back here for one week, that isn't all that long." Joey tried to defend himself.

"Well the main thing is that you're happy and it looks like you are." She said with a smile before looking at Mokuba asking, "Now, where is our room because I'd really like to freshen up a little, please."

"Oh please don't talk about sharing a room," Joey whined. "I'm so going to get nightmares from that."

"Welcome to my world." Mokuba replied, "We're just talking, I actually saw you in my brother's arms all naked."

"We had blankets." Joey mumbled with a dark blush but could actually understand his complaints.

"And for now, I'll go to my room and play a little on of the games I'm testing for Seto and once you two have some time you'll join me without saying what exactly you did, apart from Serenity freshening up a little."

Serenity couldn't help but chuckle a little while her brother fled towards his room but then looked towards Mokuba a little more worried, "I'm sure you already talked to them some more about this and that you're really sure that both will be fine, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Mokuba replied. "I'm really sure that Joey will be great. I'm not so sure about Seto but I do know that it'll be worse if I try to stop this. He needs to at least use this one chance he got now."

"You're sure he really loves Joey then?" Serenity wondered. "I mean he was always so mean to my big brother."

"He just never knew what to do about his feelings and was a jealous mess because of Joey's bond with his friends. But yes, he loves him fiercely." Mokuba tried to explain his brother's actions from the past.

"Then let's see where this ends, I'm sure my big brother knows what he's doing." Serenity sounded cheerfully, "And wouldn't it be nice if our brothers got married too one day and we'd all be one big happy family?"

"Yes it would be nice." Mokuba replied smiling towards his fiance and enjoying to see her gentle smile.

After Serenity went to have a shower after the long flight and changed her clothing, the three went out to walk around the city that by now was getting much more familiar to Joey again.

After they all went to bed that night Joey had a hard time falling asleep and woke up many times. Every time he woke up he wondered if Seto was home already and had to look into his room, wondering if being a peeping stalker might be infectious since he was clearly starting it too. Only after seeing Seto in his bed sometime past one in the morning could Joey finally sleep peacefully until the next day. But by the time he woke up, Seto was already at work.

Mokuba and Serenity noticed during the late morning, after Joey had finally gotten up, that he was more quiet than usual and both started to wonder if he might have started to return Seto's feelings to some degree or if it was still due to his recent loss? During the afternoon Joey's mood got much better though once the first of his friends appeared.

Serenity enjoyed seeing her brother like he once was and was welcomed by all of them. Especially Tristan and Duke who wanted to sit to either side of her but Mokuba managed to get between Duke and Serenity, eying Tristan slightly angered but he waited for all of Joey's friends to be there before he said, "By the way Tristan and Duke, would you two be nice enough to quit flirting with my fiance?"

"We never flirted with her." Tristan said, "Since we never met her."

"I wish." Joey mumbled but had to grin, remembering the talk of Mokuba and Serenity from the day before. "My kid sister is going to be a Kaiba, how disgusting is that?"

"Very." Tristan answered, "but at least she's getting closer to the nice one. I'm still not sure if I get why you're staying. I mean the room and the cars and all that is great but honestly, even that can't be worth living with Kaiba?"

"He didn't get mad when Joey and Duke broke that vase last week." Yugi tried to calm Tristan.

"But you do remember how he pushed Joey down in duelist Kingdom?" Tristan reminded his shorter friend.

"But he did help when Marik had Joey brainwashed and Téa tied up." Yugi pointed out.

"That was one." Tristan rolled his eyes, "How often has he called Joey a mutt or worse?"

"He still offered to help him coming back here." Yugi defended.

"I wonder what he's getting out of that because he sure as hell isn't doing it out of the kindness of his heart." Tristan grumbled. "And don't forget how he didn't want Joey to participate his Duel City Tournament because he didn't believe him good enough."

"You do remember how Isizu mentioned to us that she told him that it'd be dangerous and that only he and the pharaoh had to participate, maybe he wanted to protect Joey?" Yugi mused, causing Joey to wonder if that might have been the case.

"Yeah right." Tristan laughed, "Like he'd ever care about Joey's safety. And why do you of all people even protect him Yug? Did you forget what he did to your grandfather? I mean he started that whole fight with us by ripping your grandpa's card."

Even Yugi didn't know what to say to Kaiba's defence while Joey noticed a worried look on Mokuba's face and looked towards the door where Mokuba was looking at and noticed just now that Kaiba was standing in the door with a really angry look on his face. "If it's this unbearable here, then you can all go to hell, no one is forcing anyone to stay."

Joey watched him go while Tristan just grinned and said, "Great, who's going to help me pack Joey's stuff?"

Joey stared after Kaiba for a moment remembering everything his friends had said just now. Both had been right, Kaiba had done some mean but also some nice things. Joey wondered how all that fighting had truly started especially considering that Kaiba claimed to be in love with him. He was sure that Tristan was right, it had to do with him ripping that card, but that wasn't really all that happened. Joey had an argument with him before that. He had never really noticed him there in school. Sure everyone knew he was there and who he was, but no one talked to him since his nose was glued to a book or his laptop. But that day it had been different. Kaiba had shown his interest in duel monsters which Joey had just started to learn from Yugi. But when Joey suggested they'd be dueling with each other, he had looked down on him already. But maybe it wasn't looking down but rather bragging. And what else should he have done? Joey chuckled after trying to picture Kaiba saying 'oh what a marvelous idea, we can go to my office, I have a great dueling stadium there that makes holographs of our monsters, you're welcome to play there whenever you like.'

"What's so funny?" Tristan asked while Mokuba was trying to stop him from packing Joey's stuff.

"I was just thinking about something with moneybags. Ya know, his constant bragging." Joey mused and grinned to Mokuba.

"He really is a pain in the ass, isn't he?" Tristan smiled, obviously believing that Joey had come to his senses and would move out of that jerk's grip.

"I guess he really can be just that." Joey agreed, causing Mokuba to look disappointed, "Keep packing my stuff okay, oh and Tèa, maybe you can help sort through the stuff Kaiba bought for me so I have the really good looking stuff and leave the rest there. I need to talk to Kaiba."

"You're really moving out then?" Mokuba asked worried.

"Off this room sure," Joey grinned at the younger Kaiba, "Oh and maybe you can move that dresser climbing it really is annoying." After that Joey opened the door to Kaiba's room, climbed over the dresser and complained to Seto, "There's absolutely no reason to get all grumpy on my pals ya know, they only did point out the truth and Yugi even defended you."

Mokuba smiled a little and moved the dresser, hoping that he had understood his friend correctly.

"Like I said," Kaiba said after Joey had closed the door, "No one is forced to stay."

"That's where you're wrong." Joey replied, causing a confused look on Seto's face, "I'm forced to live in this place, since I need to keep my boyfriend's temper in check."

"Boyfriend?" Seto asked confused. "Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Since I got him." Joey replied, "I mean, do you remember how pissed I was back in the day when ya came to the shop to get that blue eyes card?"

"You mean our first little fight?" Seto asked, "If that's what you can call it since Yugi went in between right away, and like always you listened like a loyal dog."

"I'm not a dog." Joey grumbled trying to keep his temper in check. "But more importantly, do ya have any idea why I was so pissed?"

"Because I told you that dueling you wouldn't be a challenge and that way stepped on your pride." Seto assumed.

"Yeah, that too." Joey admitted, "But it wasn't all, I was always thinking how cool ya are, running a company and all that at such a young age but I never could talk to ya since I thought we had nothing in common. When ya showed an interest in dueling I was so happy that I finally found a way to talk to ya and was hurt that even that wouldn't help me getting any closer to ya, since ya didn't think me worthy."

"Didn't I ask you not to hint that I might have had a chance back then?" Seto grumbled.

"And here I thought I'm the one that's supposed to be stupid," Joey gave a sigh. "But I got something else, ya just wanted to brag, didn't ya? Trying to impress me with your status as first rank duelist and all that."

Joey noticed a slight blush on Kaiba's face, "What does it matter why I said what I said? It's done anyway, you started to hate me, we fought, what else is there to mention?"

"How about the fact that being hurt doesn't mean I started to hate ya?" Joey rolled his eyes. I just called ya my boyfriend, didn't I? I told ya I got it, all the times we fought was because I tried to help Yugi or some other friends of mine. Ya were jealous, right?"

Seto just glared at him for a while before asking, "Is there anything else? If I overheard Tristan and Mokuba's argument a moment ago correctly he's already packing your stuff so it doesn't matter since you're leaving anyway."

"Oh right, my stuff," Joey grinned, "I hope ya got some space in here because it really was annoying to have to climb that dresser to get dressed the mornings I woke up here and that way I won't need to walk over to that damned door when ya home late just to see if ya back, so I can finally sleep a little better."

Seto stared for a moment. "You mean, you want to move into my room?"

"Sure." Joey shrugged, "And since I'm your boyfriend, I doubt ya got any complaints about it. And in case ya do, stick them up ya ass because I'm moving in anyway."

Seto stared again before he asked, "I think I asked this before, but since when are we actually dating?"

"I told ya, since I got it." Joey replied, "The fact that I wanted to have something in common with you back then, the reason why I wanted ya to think I'm worth more than a mutt on the street, as well as the fact that I still can't sleep well unless I know you're alright are the same. You're right, I'm stupid. So stupid, that I totally fell in love with a first class jerk." Joey walked closer to Seto and moved his arms around his neck before kissing him.

"You really are slow." Seto mumbled after the kiss, "To only notice that now."

"Yeah, yeah." Joey sighed, "I'm slow and stupid, and now quit making fun of me and start making room for my stuff while I tell Tristan where I'm moving to."

"Just one second." Seto ordered and left for a moment while Joey waited, wondering what Seto was doing. After his return two maids followed him. "They'll make room for your stuff, I'm going to watch Tristan's face when he finds out that you're mine."

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to Angel Dove1, LovelyRose5001, dancing elf and Violet-Eclipse for the nice reviews. I'd like to thank again everyone else who reviewed the previous chapters and everyone who is still going to, as well as for everyone who put this story or me as an author on their fave list, for your support.

I also would like to use this chance to ask you guys about something that's been going on in my mind recently. I'm thinking about doing a story. And it would be a huge project. I won't be able to update that one on a daily basis because I want to call that story 2013 and will update about once a week and want to make it look like the year from Joey's perspective, after 2012 kind of sucked (including his dad's death but then differently). I would like to know if you'd like such a story. Seto and Joey will end up together but not until the very last chapter at the end of the year. There will be a lot of surprises along the way though.


End file.
